Forever Promise
by Neku.GrandChase
Summary: [COMPLETED]Raven has amnesia, Van falls into deep depression but they find each other in a binding promise one night. Oh, screw it when I said that was the last chappie...this is the last chapter...and the ending seems pretty obvious..
1. Read First

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only. No legal loopholes here!  
  
Since this is my first fan fiction, let me introduce m'self. I am Byakko's Recon, that's my name coz it seems with the four beast gods, Byakko seems to be the only one keeping his masculine and feministic side in check. (Which is a lot very much opposite of me coz, I'm an angst-driven 17 year old guy who's got nothing better to do than write un-factual accounts out of another series.)  
  
Zoids: Guardian Force is a good series to write about. Heck, just look at the main protagonist: Van Flyheight (hope I got that right...) his cocky attitude, his happy-go-lucky nature that is in balance with his sense of duty and justice...  
  
Van: All right!!! So you're starting to kiss up on me Bya-kun?  
  
Raven: Hey back off Byakko! Van's taken, ok?  
  
Right... ; and also just look at their outfits! Van with his...uhm..."low- cut" lieutenant's uniform and Raven with his very tight, body fit whatchamacallit. Anyway, a short "teaser" of the story first...  
  
"...Where...where am...I?" Raven woke up inside his Zoid cockpit, feeling a bit dazed from something that had happened earlier. "What's going...on...around...here..."the young man uttered, before falling back to deadly unconsciousness, unaware that a familiar crimson liquid was flowing from his wounds on his head..."  
  
Raven: Hey, what gives! Is that it?  
  
Van: Aww, poor wittle Waven all bwoddied fwom a battwle? He he he...  
  
Raven: (raises a fist) I'm gonna have your HEAD, Byakko!!!  
  
Hem...shut your trap Raven, you want me to finish this or not?!?! Sheesh...the gratitude I get from people for starting a good intro for a long story...anyway, Van do me a favor...  
  
Van: Which is? (smiles just like when a cat just ate a canary)  
  
Ehm, keep Raven out of my back for as long as possible. The worst enemy we could have is a writer's mental block. Just keep him happy while I finish my work, ok?  
  
Van: Roger that! He he he...let's go Raven! "Bud..."(in a sarcastic tone)  
  
Raven: (looks back) When we come back, you better give me a good part in that story, or I'll have the producers hang your head in a legal rope!  
  
He he he, I doubt you wont be returning without a sore ass. Oooooh! How I love this job! (starts hugging an imaginary Shadow and Zeke plush figure) Sigh...I could trade my Charizard doll for an organoid doll any day!  
  
Peh, back to work we go! Must work for good reviews here! Hope I... (spots the two out by the window) Hey!!! You two aren't allowed to leave the premises at night!!  
  
Van: Awww, we're old enough to be out ok?!  
  
That's what I've been worrying about! Now get back here in the house! Just...just do something worthwhile.  
  
Van and Raven: (in chorus) sigh...  
  
Eh... where was I...oh yeah, just press that violet button at the lower corner right to start reading this fanfic. I have to rate this an NC-17 (like that existed!) because the Board of Censorship and Flamers might get me. Warning to prospective readers, this is a yaoi fic, so I don't want some sorry mother who will harass me with things about me corrupting her son with yaoiness, coz chances are he already had it when he saw his classmate naked in the showers. (The thing with American sports is that the excitement for some players happen right at the showers...)  
  
General Warning!!! (Alert! Alert!)  
  
Contains yaoi (which is male to male relationship), some foul mouth scenes and a lot of angst. Please don't burn me flamers, and to those loyal Van and Raven followers, don't condemn me to the eternal flamers of hell either, coz some abuse might (just MIGHT!) exist. Physical abuse that is, heheheh...  
  
Van: (shudders) He's weird...  
  
Raven: (proceeds to kiss Van on the lips) We all are k-o-i-b-i-t-o...  
  
(Wide-mouth) Wha...wha...gomen, lost my bearings there for a while...anyway, please proceed to the first chapter of my very first fan fiction! 


	2. Of Anger and Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive).  
  
No lemons in here, not yet that is. Have to garden, need to grow lemons...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 1: Of Anger and Sorrow  
  
"...Where...where am...I?" Raven woke up inside his Zoid cockpit, feeling a bit dazed from something that had happened earlier. "What's going...on...around...here..."the young man uttered, before falling back to deadly unconsciousness, unaware that a familiar crimson liquid was flowing from his wounds on his head..."  
  
Van Flyhieght, the hero who defeated the Deathsaurer, has finally put an end to the wrecking days of Raven and his Geno Breaker as well. An irony that Van had extracted both Shadow and Raven from the pile of metal that was once the Geno Breaker.  
  
"He should die...for all the lives he took for his amusement..."Van thought, his fists shaking in fury, remembering the countless villages burned down and lives taken by the Geno Breaker and its pilot. Raven gained a few moments of consciousness to see Van staring at him with all the anger in the world, and to see himself being carried by him as well, with a strange black dinosaur-like thing being carried by another one, although he was silver in color.  
  
Raven, yet, passed out again, his head falling onto Van's chest, his blood staining the other man's uniform. "It's better that you live, to make you realize what you've done and let your conscience drive you mad. If there is any of it left in you anyway..."Van motioned for Zeke to follow him as he took both injured to his Blade Liger.  
  
Moments later, a few miles away, the remains of the Geno Breaker exploded in a fiery fireball, lighting up the bright afternoon desert sky with an implosion of fire. Van continued on, his brow nit in concentration as he sped back to the Guardian Force headquarters to get help for his posse... Everyone at headquarters rushed out to congratulate him, his whole battle recorded as a keepsake of his victory against Raven, the most dangerous mercenary Zi has witnessed in years.  
  
Much to the shock of others, especially Thomas and Irvine, when they saw Van alight from his cockpit, along with Zeke, carrying the unconscious bodies of Raven and Shadow.  
  
"Why the hell did you save him for Van?!?! You should've just let him die in his friggin' Zoid!" Irvine said, much to the assent of Thomas. "Yeah, Van? Why let him live? I still didn't forget what he did to my Dibison..."Thomas said in the same tone.  
  
Van continued walking towards the direction of the infirmary, while Zeke followed Van's instructions to go to Dr. D's lab. "Raven's Geno Breaker is destroyed, and Shadow has a slim chance of recovering from the damage done to him by fusing with the Geno Breaker, I want to let him live and experience how hard it is to live life in itself without no one to back him up. That in itself is more than enough to satisfy your cravings for revenge against him." Thomas and Irvine just shook their heads. Van and his weird ideas...  
  
As Van slowly laid Raven onto the table, he kept hoping that the boy will live. "Live, damn you! I want you to feel the misery you caused to so many people around, to the families you destroyed in your conquest for power. I want you to live!!!" Van shouted mentally, his hand painfully gripping Raven's own hand, as if expecting it to shake his hand off and punch him in the face.  
  
"All right, Mr. Flyheight. I don't know about anything around here but we'll do our best to save him." The attending doctor entered. Van nodded his assent. "All right, nurse get me the stats on the double! You there, clean his wounds and check for possible clotting in the cranium area..." The doctor started ordering his staff. "I think it is best if you leave for a while." The doctor walked up to Van. Van said nothing and left the room, waiting outside for news on Raven's condition.  
  
Three hours had passed by and Van fell asleep by the corridor. The doctor finally showed up, finding Van in his awkward position. "Mr. Flyheight, Raven is now stable. However, there is something that we need you to see." Van plainly replied "Spill it doc, I don't give a damn to what happens to him, so long as he lives."  
  
"We cleared several major blood clots in his brain. However, we doubt that he will wake up, much after we had to replenish the blood he lost from all his wounds. I placed him in the status of coma. If you want, I can arrange for him to..."the doctor droned on. "No. I want him to wake up. That damn bastard, thinking he can escape his actions. Do what you can to wake him up doc! I still have things to do to him." Van was like another person, one who was driven with anger and hate. "We'll do our best Lt. Van, please get some rest now." The doctor sighed.  
  
Van returned to his quarters, finding Zeke curled up on the corner, who was quite tired after the battle with Raven. That man was sure a pain in the ass, but he fell in the end to his hands, Van thought while taking a shower. He better live, for his own sake, or he'll have to mutilate Raven just to get his ghost back.  
  
Van dried off with a towel and decided to sleep in the nude for the night. His body needed to breathe after wearing that tight uniform, and that he shall do. Tomorrow, Raven is going to wake up, by hook or by crook.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Van: Hey! I'm not that cruel y'know! FYI, I happen to be the sweetest one around! 

Raven: He's right! And what's the deal with me being in a coma!  
  
Yeesh, that's why they call it an "angst" story. As in angst. This is what I get for taking in on imbeciles...  
  
Van and Raven: You take that back! (In chorus)  
  
My, my touchy are we!  
  
Van: Take that back or I'll give you a hickey!  
  
(Gasp)  
  
Raven: Hey, you stop that! It's supposed to be me! Damn you Byakko!  
  
Next chapter please, before I develop a mental block from these two... 


	3. Memory of the Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive) I also accept donations from people who have nothing to do with their wads of cash all day long heheheh...  
  
Still no lemon in here either, sigh lemons are hard to grow. Especially with two organoids wasting your garden into a barren pit of mulch. At least a few survived. Maybe we'll have lemons in the next chapters. ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 2: Memory of the Fallen  
  
"Calling Lt. Van Flyheight! Please proceed to the interrogation room at once! His Emperor requests your presence..."  
  
"Rudolph? Wonder what he wants from me?" Van thought as he took his morning bath and dressed in his lieutenant's uniform.  
  
"I sincerely congratulate your victory against Raven, Van. "Rudolph shook Van's hands hard, as friends would. Rudolph has grown much and is now more mature than what Van would have remembered four years ago. "Thank you, Your Highness". Van returned the hospitality.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Van Flyheight. Please proceed to the infirmary at once."  
  
"Shit." Van mumbled as he juggled past Rudolph towards the infirmary. The doctor was waiting for him.  
  
"Van! I think Raven is about to wake up!" The doctor informed him.  
  
Van ran past him towards the room where Raven was kept. The patient gave out an exasperated groan and slowly opened his eyes...to see a very happy Van. A Van happy to put him in a world of misery that is.  
  
"Where am I...."Raven spoke his first words.  
  
"The GF Headquarters Infirmary" Van sternly said. Somehow, his confidence suddenly died down upon hearing Raven's tone of speech.  
  
"Oh..."Raven mumbled beneath his words.  
  
"............"  
  
"Who are you? "Raven put his second question out.  
  
"Wha..."Van was surprised.  
  
Raven's eyes shot out and held his hands upon his head, sitting up from his former position. His face written with the expression of someone in shock, as he realized that a terrible condition fell on him.  
  
"Who...who am I?" Tears began to flow down Raven's cheek.  
  
Van became dumbfounded at the words of Raven. The boy seemed to have developed amnesia, erasing any memory of the merciless killer and left it with the blank memory of a boy who knows nothing.  
  
"WHO AM I?!?! WHY AM I HERE?!?!" Raven shouted. Uncontrollable tears started to wet the medical gauze that bound his hand. He then glared at Van. It, however, was a different glare from the Raven he used to know. "Tell me, who am I? Please tell me!" Raven desperately seeking the other man's answer.  
  
"Ra...ven, your name's...Raven..."Van cannot contain his disappointment. This was supposedly his only chance to make Raven miserable, just like what he did to thousands of people otherwise. But this was not Raven, the Raven he knew at least. Raven would never cry in front of his enemies. His pride is more important than even his life.  
  
To see Raven cry, was very much what he wanted.  
  
But this is not Raven. Or is he?  
  
And did he really want to see Raven cry? To be in pain and sorrow for the things he did?  
  
Van left the tearful man to himself, letting him cry back to sleep. When he was outside, he pounded the side of the corridor with his left fist. Damn, why was it paining him to see Raven like that? Why?  
  
Dr. D suddenly appeared from the corridor, looking for Van.  
  
"Van, come with me to the lab. It seems Shadow is up in as well..."Dr. D informed him.  
  
Shadow? That organoid is just as tough as Zeke. Maybe even tougher perhaps, Van mused while following Dr. D to the lab. "This...is SHADOW?" Van asked, shocked for the second time today, looking at the black organoid as it was enjoying the attention the attending doctors gave to him. Even Zeke, who somehow felt something weird went down to check what's happening, sweatdropped at the sight of a very different Shadow. ;  
  
Shadow, seeing Zeke at Van's back., suddenly flew himself from the doctors and charged for the silver organoid. Van was about to defend his partner when the black organoid screeched to a halt...and smelled Zeke. After confirming his scent, he nudged Zeke in his neck and rubbed his "cheek" at Zeke's own.  
  
"Ehm, care to explain what's goin on doc?" Van was now more confused than ever. "First, Raven develops amnesia, then Shadow starts acting like a weird pet..." Van ranted, seeing Zeke was also enjoying Shadow's display of masterly affection, like he was enjoying the sight of finding a new "pet".  
  
"Raven has amnesia?" The doctor somehow didn't believe it.  
  
"Started asking where he was, and later on who I was, then cried and asked who HE was!" Van stared at the ceiling; even he didn't expect such a thing like this to happen.  
  
The doctor looked at Van "Maybe he's just faking it..."  
  
"He cried..."  
  
"HE DID?!?!"  
  
"Didn't even know he could. Like some kid who lost everything..." Van reflected at his last statement. Dr. D just intently looked at him, when a filing cabinet flew over their heads, missing them by a few inches. Shadow was starting to act like a rabid dog when the doctors tried to separate him from Zeke.  
  
"Leave him alone. I need to bring him to someone." Van told the doctors. Maybe if Raven and Shadow see each other that would bring him back to his senses. And even his memory.  
  
"..........." Raven shifted his eyes from the ceiling to his side when he saw the ebony organoid Van took with him. Shadow nudged the hand that Raven offered to him, and then hid himself at the back of Zeke.  
  
"What...is that?" Raven pointed at Shadow. Van scorned at Raven, even he forgot his friend that stayed on with him, even if he would have to die for him. Van spoke as if Raven hadn't.  
  
"Tell me, do you remember even anything that could be helpful?"  
  
Raven thought hard and long. Van could see his efforts of trying to remember it.  
  
"No, it's a complete blank."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You haven't told me your name yet, sir."  
  
Van flinched at what Raven called him.  
  
"It's Van. Van Flyheight. And don't call me sir. We're literally on the same age group." For the first time, he smiled at the sight of Raven. The end of the world seemed to be near.  
  
"Van, I like that name. Sounds good on you" The other man smiled as well, a smile full of security and happiness, and not of malice or evil.  
  
"Go get some rest, you'll be up tomorrow."  
  
"Yessir..."  
  
Raven fell back to a deep sleep. Van didn't believe himself. Maybe the world was coming to an end. Raven smiling, him smiling back, Shadow treating Zeke like his master. Van returned back to the interrogation room, completely forgetting that he left the Emperor hanging in mid-air this morning.  
  
"VAN!" Everyone shouted at him as he entered the room. Irvine, Thomas, Karl, Fiona, Herman and all others glared daggers at him.  
  
"Hey, sorry guys! Got my own emergencies to take care!"  
  
Irvine replied sarcastically "Which is?"  
  
"Raven, the mercenary, is dead."  
  
"..........."  
  
"And now, we have Raven, the lost boy, to take care of."  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone chorused. Seemed they didn't believe Raven had amnesia. Not until Van told them of Raven's, and Shadow's, strange actions. When Zeke entered the room, with Shadow trailing his back did they believe him.  
  
"Neh, so it is true." Moonbay mused at Zeke and Shadow playing like little pups.  
  
Van then faced Colonel Schubaltz.  
  
"Sir, I'd like to take Raven under my custody, Sir!" Van spoke followed by a salute.  
  
Karl, seeing Van with those eyes full of determination, said...  
  
"Do as you will, Lieutenant"  
  
"Thank you, Sir!" Van replied back, taking Zeke and Shadow with him.  
  
He still had some shopping to do. Fresh fruits and things like that. That would make Raven happy in the least, to know somebody cared for him. This wasn't the Raven they knew, so it was perfectly different.  
  
"...and 200 papayas would be enough. Throw in a few mangoes and a watermelon again." Van asked the saleslady of his favorite fruit stand. Van was the only one finishing her stock of papayas when he comes by.  
  
"Sir Van, congratulations of your defeat of Raven, we all saw and heard on the news..." The fat lady was jiggling with delight.  
  
"...And because of that, I added 50 more papayas as a treat!"  
  
"Oh wow, thanks a lot!"  
  
"And I see you tamed Raven's organoid as well..." seeing Shadow follow Zeke like some dog...  
  
"Nah, just lost his memory. Thanks again. I'm sure I'll be back!" Van looked back at her.  
  
"Thank you again, Sir Van."  
  
Being famous sure helps a lot. I wonder if Raven likes papayas...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Van: At least, I got my sensitive side on the right track.  
  
Raven: I don't cry like that! And how dare you make Shadow look like Zeke's pup!  
  
Van: Ei, Raven. Do you like papayas?  
  
Raven: That's for me to know...and you to find o-u-t...  
  
Awww, you two stop smooching at my back already. Being around these two can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Literally.  
  
Van: Admit it. You like it when we do it.  
  
Raven: Teh! Why do you think he's writing this yaoi fic anyway?  
  
So sue me, it's not my fault the world is full of cute bishie boys to write yaoi fics about. On to the next chapter, before I strangle these two.  
  
Van: I dare you strangle Raven. You'll have to go over my dead body!  
  
Raven: Aww, how sweet of you Van!  
  
Imbeciles... 


	4. Confusion Amidst the Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive) I'll also accept any organoid plush figure so that I'll have something to stare at rather than just my unfiltered monitor.  
  
Yey, my garden is now having lemons. Even though they're just small, they'll grow big later on. The miracle of life, I wonder how they do that. Now, to place a Van and Raven scarecrow to keep the two organoids from me garden...  
  
Little author's background: Zoids Guardian Force is still showing here in the Philippines (April-May 2004) at our local Cartoon Network(. That's why I gotta keep writing while the series still lasts. Heh, I love Van's "cock- y" attitude.  
  
Van: He lost it (shudders at me while I'm laughing like a monster)  
  
Raven: We also did when we agreed staying with him.  
  
Shut your trap and go to sleep. (I doubt that you'll ever do). Me write lemon for master...mweheheheheh. (Igor-like voice). ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 3: Confusion amidst the Tension  
  
(Where the heck do I get my titles...)  
  
"You okay, sleepyhead?" Van greeted Raven with a big smile next morning.  
  
"Oh, good morning Van." Raven greeted back, noticing that all the tubes and wirings connected to him must have been removed earlier.  
  
"Hope you like these..."  
  
"Ehm, and what is it?"  
  
"Papayas..."  
  
"Really, I wanted to try these for a long time now! Hey, they're good!"  
  
Long silence...  
  
"Feel better already?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
Van looked affectionately at him. This was one of the reasons why he didn't regret saving him. His earlier aim of putting this young man through misery was replaced by the satisfaction of helping him recover. Raven looked a lot different from what he used to be. A vulnerable happy guy replaced the dark cold person that used to be Raven.  
  
"Gee, thanks Van. It was good, too bad I ate it all." Raven said with a hint of regret.  
  
"No, biggie. Still have 249 kept in the fridge." Van smiled back. Raven let out a small grin, looking at the prospect of 249 more...  
  
"C'mon, Raven, there are some people I would want you to meet..." Van said, reaching out a hand to help Raven up.  
  
Raven took his hand and let him be led to Van's room. Seemed that nobody had the liberty of setting up a room for Raven. Van thought he should let Raven sleep in his bed, while he would sleep in his hammock.  
  
"The bathroom is that way, just take a shower for a while to get you refreshed." Van led him into his room, showing him around. His dresser, his bed, his hammock, where Zeke and Shadow stay, the bathroom, even the window. Van felt like he was an older brother to Raven.  
  
Or maybe something more later...  
  
"I'll be back to check on you." Van hollered, leaving Raven to take his shower. The water never felt better, cold and refreshing. After taking the shower, he eyed something on Van's dresser...  
  
"Oh man, sorry I forgot to get you your clothes Rave...whaaa..." Van stuttered when he saw Raven dress up on his lieutenant's uniform, the ebony one. Its style was the same as his, although everything was of the black color. Van felt a familiar heat creep from his feet to a certain spot. It didn't help that Raven's abdomen was showing out of his uniform as well. Raven didn't help blushing as well; the attention Van was giving to his look was something new.  
  
"You like it?" Raven asked Van with the shyness of a child.  
  
"Yeah...I do very much. You look good in it"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Shall we?" Van extended his hand to Raven.  
  
"Sure...Van." Raven kept looking elsewhere-avoiding Van's face as well.  
  
Van lead them to the headquarters of the Guardian Force. People they met kept staring at Raven, much less his new outfit. Raven began to blush dangerously and Van kept in check that he shouldn't faint from all the probing eyes staring at both of them. At last, they managed to arrive at the room.  
  
"You wait here in the lounge, while I go tell them that you're here." Van motioned for Raven to sit.  
  
"What do they want with me, Van?" Raven asked in a fearful tone.  
  
"It's because you've got amnesia. Don't worry just act natural."  
  
Van left him and entered the conference room.  
  
Raven waited outside, thinking of nothing but Van. "He is kinda nice, and I think I'll want to stay with him forever. He's the only person who cared for me when I arrived here." Raven thought to himself.  
  
Van appeared from behind the door. "Let's go, Raven."  
  
Raven followed him inside. Four people were waiting for them. Emperor Rudolph, Madame President, Karl Schubaltz and Dr. D. From the two-way mirror across the room, Van assumed that Irvine, Fiona and the others were watching on in as well. Only Raven seemed to be the only one clueless around here.  
  
Van saluted to Col. Schubaltz, who gave a constant glare at Raven. Raven reacted by hiding behind Van, acting like some child who was afraid of strangers. Rudolph and Madame President gave their observations to each other.  
  
"Raven..." Dr. D asked him.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Do you know who we are?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Do you know who you are?  
  
"I'm Raven, Van told me so."  
  
"I see...do you remember anything?"  
  
"No, if I hadn't known I was under amnesia, I would never even know I had a past life..." Raven looked at Van for reassurance. Van smiled back.  
  
"Raven, are you happy with the way you are now?" Rudolph finally asked.  
  
"Yes...as long as Van is there to take care of me, I'm...fine..."  
  
"Then, it's agreed. Lt. Flyheight. Raven is under your custody and care from now on. Whatever happens to him is under your jurisdiction and concern." Madame President finished what Rudolph wanted to say.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Van replied, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"As for you Raven..."  
  
"Yes, your highness?" Raven bowed low in a hurry, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Don't give Van a hard time."  
  
"I won't your Highness. I assure you..."  
  
"Then, you may both leave."  
  
Van and Raven took their bows and left the room. The two-way mirror lifted and the whole groups spoke of their decision.  
  
"He seems different all right, just as Van said..."  
  
"He'll be fine..."  
  
"We can't risk Raven to be seen however, as it might cause panic."  
  
"The media told the people that Raven is dead, however the only images they had are the remains of the Geno Breaker."  
  
"Whatever we do, we can't risk Raven to be seen. And there is the danger of Raven's memory coming back."  
  
"What was Raven doing in on Van's uniform?"  
  
The whole group looked at Thomas with his comment. Strange enough, nobody noticed it until now.  
  
"You think that..."  
  
"What?!?!...I thought Van was..."  
  
"Omigosh, he isn't is he?"  
  
The whole group ranted on with their observations and decisions.  
  
"Van..." Raven asked as they were returning to their room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did I do something horribly wrong?"  
  
Van stopped walking.  
  
"I feel I did, but I can't remember it."  
  
Raven started feeling depressed again, planting his eyes onto the ground.  
  
Then he felt Van creep up behind him and planted a noogie on his head.  
  
Raven laughed and attempted to remove Van from him. Van evaded Raven's attempt and did a double noogie as punishment. With his former dexterity, Raven faced Van and knocked both of them to the floor.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
Their bare abdomens in contact with one another.  
  
Raven let a moan as friction developed with each other.  
  
Then later realized, that they were very much in an awkward position. Raven removed himself on top of Van, furiously blushing and wondered what the Hell was he thinking...  
  
"Uhm...let's head back" Van continued on, unaware that Raven was furiously blushing as well.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that..."  
  
When they arrived at Van's quarters, Van was shocked with what he saw. Clamped in Zeke's jaw was Shadow's neck and underneath him, Shadow was very much willing to give Zeke what he wanted.  
  
"Zeke!!!" Van blushed even more, as Zeke and Shadow made it look as if nothing happened. Raven let a small laugh escape his lips.  
  
Van just shook his head and left to take a shower.  
  
Raven sat on the bed, the dark organoid reminded him of something, although it was a long way to recover any memories if he had any. Raven sighed, fixing Van's bed as if he had nothing better to do. Zeke began nudging at Shadow again, and Shadow complied with Zeke's wishes.  
  
"Zeke, you better behave yourself!" Van called out, much to the chagrin of the silver zoid.  
  
When Van got out of the shower, Raven was turning his back from him, still fixing Van's bed. Turning around to see if Van was finished, he stuttered in confusion and amazement when he saw Van, hair undone and bare with only a towel keeping him in check.  
  
"Van..." Raven spoke softly as both were being drawn to each other by something unknown.  
  
"Raven...I..." Van spoke back, his hard on was visibly showing in the thin material of his towel. Not that he'd mind anyway.  
  
Each looked in to the other for a while...  
  
And Van closed the distance for both of them...  
  
He softly took Raven to his mouth, and Raven offered no resistance. Van grinded his body against Raven's, which the other totally complied with. He was all his...  
  
"Rrrrnggrhhh?"  
  
And Zeke hit the sanity bell hard enough for both of them to hear. Each was blushing hard and well aware of what they had just professed to each other.  
  
Strange thing amnesia can be...damn...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Van: Now you're getting into something here!  
  
Raven: Glad he got that right. Although I still have that amnesia worry.  
  
Whatever it is my first try after all. So don't worry, practice makes perfect. Can't get these sensual scenes exactly right though. Reviews, anyone?  
  
Van: Darn Zeke, and mind you stop ending each chapters with cliffhangers!  
  
Raven: It's enough to knock the suspense off our readers' heads!  
  
About the lemons though, I sure hope we'll have some by the next chapters... 


	5. Forever Lonely Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive) Then, I'd like to ask anyone if they would like a Van x Raven fanfic set in the world of Ragnarok Online((I also stipulate that I do not own RO, it is the property of Lee-Myoung Jin and/or Gravity)  
  
The green lemons are starting to grow yellow over the days. My Van and Raven scarecrows seem to sure work! Only a few more chapters before we can have a full lemon blast!  
  
Van: Who wants lemon juice?!?!  
  
Raven: I do! I do!  
  
(Van spills some on Raven's trouser)  
  
Raven: Awww, Van!!! (starts taking his trouser off)  
  
Van: Want me to clean that off? (starts licking his lips)  
  
Anou...lets go on to the main squeeze. Looks like these guys have grown more desperate as the chapters go by...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 4: Forever Lonely Nights  
  
Damn, it's too quiet...  
  
Both boys faced in the opposite direction after just a few minutes ago when they started consuming each other with their hidden feelings and desires.  
  
'I shouldn't feel attached too much, he is my ene...'Van thought.  
  
Enemy?  
  
Why do I keep forgetting that he isn't Raven?  
  
Well, he is Raven but, not in a sense that...  
  
Damn feelings I got...  
  
As Van looked back to the other boy, Raven was already running towards the door and out to the corridors. Poor guy, he's just as confused as me... Van decided to give Raven a break. After all, he was the only one he was able to spend his whole day with. It'd be best if he go socialize with the others.  
  
Tying his hair back with a band, he decided to wear cargo pants and a sleeveless jacket for comfort. It has been awhile since he wore something that didn't require prescriptions from a superior. An idea came to him, as he spied on an extra elastic band from his drawer...  
  
Raven decided to walk up the flight of stairs to the rooftop. While walking, he met a girl named Fiona who was being courted by a guy named Thomas. The guy named Irvine on the meantime, was just leaning against the wall.  
  
Spying on me, perhaps?  
  
Why the heck would he do that?  
  
At last he reached the door to the field of his solace, the wide empty rooftop of the GF headquarters. The stars looked especially bright tonight.  
  
"I hate Zoids..."  
  
Huh? What was that? A shard of memory seemed to pass by his head. Two people, and him sitting on the ledge of a tower, talking about something...  
  
"Home...far across the stars..."  
  
Then he felt two hands snaking from his back. One settled across his chest, and the other splayed itself into his bare abdomen.  
  
Raven gave out a shudder and turned around to see Van, giving him a concerned smile...  
  
"Sorry..." Van began to say.  
  
"For what..."  
  
"For forcing myself on you"  
  
"I..."  
  
"........."  
  
"Thanks, Van..."  
  
"Hmmm?..."Van laid his head on Raven's taut shoulder.  
  
"For making me feel that someone loves me..."  
  
"On bright stars and lonely night...I promise to be by your side..."  
  
"Forever?..."  
  
"Until forever ceases to exist..."  
  
Raven gave a small laugh "You do realize forever is forever don't you?"  
  
"Which will be how long I will stay near you..."  
  
"You barely know me..."  
  
"I've known you quite some time now, Raven..."  
  
"Must have been quite a time for you to know me..."  
  
"You bet it is..."  
  
"It's my turn to know you now..."  
  
"Guess so..."  
  
And Raven leaned on back to Van's chest, smelling his scent and taking him inside himself. Van sat and allowed Raven to lean on him, making the other feel tight and secure in his embrace.  
  
A place to call home...someone to give it to me...  
  
And Raven felt very safe in his arms, falling asleep, knowing that there is someone who will look out for him. Van's erratic heartbeat lulled him to sleep, and this was the first time Raven had felt another heart beat.  
  
Van held on to his ward, like an overprotective lover. Tightly hugging him, he made sure that Raven was very much comfortable. Raven let a small moan pass his lips as Van brushed his exposed abdomen. And he shifted his body to brush it against Van's hand one more time, the sensation warming his body against the rushing, cold desert wind.  
  
Van was very much surprised at Raven's sudden need for attention. Shifting his arms that held Raven, he slowly angled them so that Raven was face to face with him.  
  
Peaceful. Raven looked very peaceful when he slept like that, and cute as well. Unable to hold back, he took Raven as his own; slowly kissing his lips, satisfying his need for the other young man. His hands stroking Raven's back, beneath the material of his borrowed uniform, ever slowly caressing it, until a familiar warmth grew under the skin.  
  
Raven returned Van's affections, and returned Van's need of him. He also needed Van, and this was one way he knows how to get him. Opening his eyes, Raven smiled warmly at Van, and began to unzip the long zipper that kept his sleeveless jacket closed. Van shuddered as the cold wind hit his bare chest, but it was all worth it...  
  
Raven encircled his arms upon Van, who still held him, and gently bit on one of Van's nipples. Van let out a small cry and tilted his head at a delicious angle, as Raven softly sucked on Van, his warm tongue playfully licking the slowly hardening flesh. Van let a moan to prod Raven to continue his ministrations.  
  
"Ra-ven...gods...don't stop" Van pleaded on, as Raven sucked harder as if in response to Van's wishes. Raven's tongue deftly gave Van a reason to hold the boy closer to him, pleading on to suck harder.  
  
But Raven finally stopped. Van lost all control and strength and fell back to the floor of the rooftop, bringing him and Raven to make a bit of an "oof" sound. But Raven still had strength, and straddled Flyheight on his abdomen.  
  
"Happy, Van?" Raven asked him, smirking.  
  
"Small tease..." Van grinned, huffing and puffing at the action he received.  
  
And Raven took hold of Van's side as he straddled lower into Van's bulging member, and let his ass grind itself into Van's bulging member.  
  
Van arched up and began to curse softly, skeptical if Raven did have amnesia. This boy is damn too hot for someone who lost his memory! But he got lost in thought again as Raven grinded his own bulging member against Van's, laying himself down on Van.  
  
"Ohgodohgodohgod" Van inanely repeated as Raven began to move faster and faster. Taking hold of Raven's ass, he pushed Raven's hips more and more against him, making Raven yelp at the deeper contact. Van could have cummed any minute...  
  
And then there was silence. Van looked up to see Raven fall asleep on him again, laying his head on to his chest.  
  
"Good night...Raven..."Van whispered and carried him slowly back to his room, unmindful of the malicious stares of the staff and the glaring of his friends.  
  
Laying Raven carefully on to his bed, he drew the blankets for his ward and kissed him once more. Facing his hammock, he hoisted himself up and slept, facing the boy that had now become an important part of his life.  
  
"Forever...right Van...?"  
  
"Until forever ceases to exist..."  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Van: .....................................................................  
  
Raven: (waves a hand in front of Van)  
  
Ha! Knew that would keep both of you down! Well whaddya think now?  
  
Van: (snaps out of a trance) This has got to be the most $&! thing I have ever read!!!  
  
Raven: Hey...stop being to harsh on him...I thought that was well...just fine...  
  
(sits on a dark corner with 7 hitodamas floating around) And to think I spent 2 sleepless nights creating this chapter...sob, I'm deeply hurt...  
  
Van: Wha...wha...what did I say? I said, "This has got to be the most sentimental thing I have ever read!" (sweatdrops)  
  
Raven: Oh...  
  
(Hitodamas slowly disappearing) Ehm...Dang computer virus must have mixed your letters. Gotta upgrade my virus protection software...Oh well, tsk tsk tsk... In any case you two stay put for a while. Maybe Specular is in town to debug my computer...  
  
Van: (excited) Does that mean you're going out of the house?  
  
Yes, I've got many things to do. So you two guard it for awhile...me gotta go now, take care of the things around here...  
  
Van and Raven: (in chorus) Bye, Byakko!  
  
Van: He's...gone...  
  
Raven: Yeah, gone...  
  
Van: So...uhm, how are you Raven?  
  
Raven: Me? Oh just fine...only a bit lonely though...  
  
Van: Want me to cure that loneliness?  
  
Raven: Can you doctor? Oh please!  
  
Van: Doctor Flyheight, doctor extra-ordinaire, to cure any sickness on love!  
  
Raven: Cure me doc, I'm terribly sick!  
  
Two minutes later...  
  
Oh guys! I'm back! Stupid me, I forgot to take the computer! Hehehe...hey! Almost tripped on that... trouser?!?! (follows a trail of clothing to the living room)  
  
Van and Raven: What the...  
  
Oh somebody get me a doctor (turns his back at the two)  
  
Van: Doctor Flyheight to the rescue!!!  
  
Ehm...  
  
Raven: You should try it Byakko...he works wonders!  
  
Hey, cut that out Van! No obscenity with the author here!  
  
Van: Then, you wanna set an appointment with us some other time, ne?  
  
Raven: A threesome? Sounds good...  
  
Cut! Cut! Cut! That is it! I'll have to wash your mouths with soap and water! You two are very much foul-mouthed already...  
  
Van: Admit it B, you want me don't you?  
  
Raven: (looks on Van)  
  
Well, see here...(spots Raven's dangerous glare)...uh...HAHAHAHAHA!!! (starts laughing like I heard the most stupid question) That's a rhetorical question! Right, Van? Right? (awww, guys...)  
  
Van: Whatever you say...  
  
And I wont forget this thing that happened! You two go get dressed, or something! I'm working on some decency here! Ah, on to the next chapter! 


	6. Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive) And flamers, beware! I am armed with a fire extinguisher!!!  
  
A few more days and the lemons are ready for picking! Hope I got everything I need for a juicer, so that we can have a ready glass of lemon-ade!  
  
Van: This is boring!  
  
Raven: Yeah, we aren't even allowed to $%% ourselves to sleep.  
  
Watch your mouth Raven; I'm sure you didn't like the taste of the soap I used on both of you...  
  
Van: At least he got his mouth clean, now he can give me a good $ %)($ $!!  
  
Raven: Oh, do we! Is that how you look at me? Like some toy?  
  
Gods, when will this torture end?!?! Peh, and now our Feature-Feature Presentation!  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 5: Promise  
  
Raven woke up early on to find Van was still sleeping on his hammock. Deciding not to wake the tired young man, he took his shower and changed into another set of clothes: a t-shirt and a pair of baggy pants. Eyeing a piece of paper on the drawer, Raven took it and read its contents:  
  
What to do in the morning:  
  
1.Give Raven this elastic band (wonder how HE would look like in it...) 

2.Invite him to go with me to the nearest city for a night out. 

3.Dispose of the "video"  
  
Raven grinned at Van when he read the first two reminders, however there was something to the third line.  
  
What video?  
  
Putting the paper back like nothing happened, Raven decided to try out Van's idea; he carefully slicked his hair back to a ponytail and tied it up with the band.  
  
Not bad at all. Not bad. Raven mused, as he looked himself in the mirror. He looked very much different than what he normally looked like. Heck, he looked like a boy band member already.  
  
Van was still asleep when he decided to walk around the base for a while. He was at least right about him looking all different. Several female staff members came to him and asked his name, all of them looking like giggly high school girls; but when he said that he was Raven; a lot of them seemingly backed off like he was carrying a deadly strain of virus, along with a sign on his head that read: "I'm sick and I've got the deadly virus".  
  
"Wonder what got into them?"  
  
Raven wondered, as he continued walking. Unknowingly, he already reached the hangar of the base, where all the Zoids were kept.  
  
There he saw Van's Blade Liger, Irvine's Lightning Saix, Thomas' Dibison, and a few more that he knew quite so well. Too bad he hasn't got one.  
  
His...own...  
  
'Awww, who am I kidding?' Raven thought. 'I'm probably just some nobody who doesn't even know how to pilot a Zoid!' Raven mused as he laughed. Yeah right, him? Having a Zoid? Even though, he would have been the lousiest pilot Zi would have known.  
  
Stupid thought that came to me.  
  
Me...a Zoid pilot...  
  
Haha...laugh me a riot...  
  
All of a sudden, the alarms went off in the whole base. Raven ran back to Van's room, wondering if he would still be there or not. The only one he found left was that ebony dinosaur.  
  
What was his name again? Ahh, Shadow, that's right.  
  
Just as he was about to leave to find Van, he distinctly heard something...  
  
//Zeke! Where are you, Zeke? //  
  
Looking back, he saw where the sound came from. It was Shadow, who began looking for his silver partner. Amazement fell through Raven as he began to know that he could understand this strange type of Zoid.  
  
"Uhm, you can talk?" Raven spoke to him.  
  
Shadow looked at him and opened his jaw in amazement too.  
  
"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Shadow grunted, sounding a low growl.  
  
"Wow, cool! The name's Raven!" He stretched to give Shadow a handshake.  
  
"Yes, I know." Shadow mused himself, and brushed Raven's hand with his back in assent to his introduction.  
  
"Say, have you seen Van?"  
  
"Must have left when the emergency alarm got set off" Shadow gave a "roompah" sound.  
  
"Think he's with Zeke, huh?"  
  
"I think so, duty comes first anyway." Shadow growled in disappointment.  
  
Raven looked away from Shadow, disappointed too. But he knew Van needed to answer to his call of duty to insure that everyone is safe from troublemakers.  
  
"So, Shadow, how did you manage to get here?" Raven broke the ice.  
  
"Zeke said I had some memory loss due to an abuse in my circuitry." Shadow answered.  
  
"Ehm, amnesia?"  
  
"If that is what you humans would say." Shadow began to lie on his side again, to fall to sleep.  
  
"Say, want to accompany me to the COM room to cheer on both of them?" Raven asked.  
  
Shadow perked his head high as a sort of an answer.  
  
And that was a sight, as Raven and Shadow walked side by side; it presumptuously looked like the deadly duo was resurrected, but only for a little while. Most of those who met them instantly backed up to the wall to give them space as they walked by.  
  
"See, no traffic!" Raven faced Shadow, forcing an evil grin.  
  
Shadow just shook his head and went on walking. After five minutes of searching every room, Raven finally found the place he was looking for.  
  
Shock was written in the faces of the people in the room when they saw Raven and Shadow, but only for a little while when they remembered that he had amnesia.  
  
Karl stood in front of Raven.  
  
"Raven, you should understand that only authorized people are allowed entry in here." Karl explained to him.  
  
"But...I just wanna see Van! Please let me see!" Raven in his pathetic mode. Shadows just sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Zi...just...just don't touch anything." Karl allowed entry to him.  
  
"Gee, thanks" Raven gave a wink at Shadow who seemed amused at the boy.  
  
Raven was amazed at all the action that went through on the battlefield. Van's squad of the Blade Liger, Dibison, Lightning Saix and twenty Shield Ligers were outnumbered by almost sixty Command Wolves.  
  
Through the intercom, Raven heard Van giving out tactics and orders while he himself was shuffling across the enemies, cutting them down to size with his blades. So cool...  
  
Then, a stray shot from a Command Wolf knocked Van's Zoid to the ground. Van yelped in the shock he received from the fall. Raven took a receiver nearest him...  
  
"Van, are you okay? Van talk to me!" Raven yelled to him.  
  
"Raven, is that you? I'm fine, but somehow we're getting outnumbered. Just stay..." Van wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say when he noticed the blank monitor.  
  
"RAVEN? RAVEN? Where the heck are YOU?" Van yelled from the COM.  
  
Raven ran to the hangar and knocked out a few personnel who tried to stop him. He noticed a Dark Horn was the only one left in the hangar and decided to use it.  
  
"Raven, let me join you." Shadow called out to him as he formed into a red light and fused himself into the Dark Horn, improving the Zoids natural capabilities.  
  
Raven had no time to be astonished at what Shadow did, realizing that Van was in trouble. The fortress gates automatically allowed him exit as he decided to join the fray, pure instinct telling him what to do next.  
  
The Command Wolves looked back at the intruder and fired their shots at him. With Shadow's help, and his instinct, he somehow dodged all the shots even though he was piloting a Dark Horn. The Dark Horn struck down each and every Command Wolf, ramming through them like a dark bullet.  
  
Van looked in awe as Raven swept through the squads of Command Wolves until he reached him. Then, Raven opened a communication line to Van's Blade Liger.  
  
"You okay now?" Raven smiled weakly at Van in the monitor.  
  
"I told you to stay in the base, you've just begun to recover!" Van said with a hint of anger.  
  
(Not realizing that he pressed a button that opened all lines to each and every GF zoid and to the Command base as well) 

"I can't! I just can't stand in there waiting while somebody I love is getting hurt out there! You know I love you Van..." Raven said with a sorry tone.  
  
The Guardian Force base would have lost its oxygen supply as a huge intake of air swept through each and every room, when they heard what Raven had said, and if that wasn't enough...  
  
"I can't stand seeing the ones I love getting hurt too, y' know. That's why I take on the duty of fighting for them...I love you too Raven..." Van finished what he wanted to say.  
  
Jaws dropped at what everyone heard at their conversation. Others didn't cope with the shock and stood still like being stuck in suspended animation.  
  
Finally Karl spoke to the GF base intercom.  
  
"Attention personnel! You will not mention anything that you have heard when this battle is over. I suggest you keep all your mouth shut until this situation is settled...Thank you"  
  
Good thing there is no video COM in the intercom, Karl was furiously blushing at what he just had heard.  
  
Van was still smiling at Raven when another heavy shot landed on him and that finally froze the Blade Liger's command system. Raven tried calling to him desperately, tears began falling down, but Van gave no reply. Van had fallen into unconsciousness.  
  
"You hurt my Van...you...hurt him..." Raven was teetering on the edge of sanity.  
  
"You hurt him...then that means...I get...to...KILL...YOU!!!" Raven yelled, exploding fury driving him in his primal instinct of protection. He rammed each Command Wolf he saw, and what a sight he was. Each pile of wreckage proved to be useless at what Raven did to them. Raven was panting on to his COM, as he was maniacally laughing while ramming each enemy Zoid and stomping them until they disintegrated.  
  
Until there was one left...  
  
"You..." Raven was humping over the controls, his eyes hidden under the dark shade of his hair.  
  
"You're the ONE!!!" The Dark Horn slammed at full speed knocking the head of the Command Wolf's body. The pilot was safe when the cockpit landed, and got out, running as he tried to avoid the mad pilot.  
  
Too late...  
  
Raven got out of the Dark Horn and bent over to grasp a wooden pole that lay right beside him. He slowly began his sluggish sauntering, his hand dragging the piece of wood; slowly reaching the terrified pilot.  
  
And then he lost it...  
  
His eyes were now indifferent, like that of a zombie. Beating the pilot with his only weapon, his mouth formed a small sneer as he realized he was enjoying it.  
  
Pain, suffering, agony...death...  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Raven mercilessly swung the pole to and fro the pilot's body, until no response of life came from it. When the wooden pole frayed itself into a tattered state, he threw it aside and straddled the pilot; punching him to and fro in the face. He rose and kicked the body until he got tired and knelt on his knees, clasping his face with his bloodied hands; still laughing like a maniac.  
  
And the world went black...  
  
Raven retreated to a state of unconsciousness. Hoping that everything would be all right.  
  
Van...please take care...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   


Van woke to the sound of his monitor screaming at him.  
  
"Van! Thank god, you're awake!" Col. Schubaltz breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"What...happened here?" Van was still rubbing his head in pain.  
  
"The attacking force has dissipated. Raven finished them all..." Karl said, with a hint of suspense.  
  
"Gods, where is Raven? Tell me, where is he?!?!" Van finally remembered.  
  
"His intercom is dead, but I assure you he is alive. According to our visuals, the Dark Horn is in one piece. Van, I need you to make sure that our soldiers out there are fine. Check on them first, and then retrieve Raven and Shadow. We would help but the fortress gates have been shut because of a power anomaly, I have Thomas and Irvine up now." Karl finished.  
  
"Good, I'll see to it." Van opened the Liger's cockpit and jumped out of it.  
  
After checking that Irvine and Thomas had every soldier safe, Van left for the Dark Horn's direction. Looking through the cockpit, he found that Raven wasn't there.  
  
"Raven, where have you gone off to?" Van sounded very distressed.  
  
A set of foot trails formed in the sand, originating from the cockpit. Van decided to follow it. And found something terribly wrong.  
  
"Raven..." Van called out to the figure facing the sunset.  
  
The boy didn't respond.  
  
Nearing him, Van almost cried as the once-cheerful boy exhibited no signs of a spirit within. His bloody hands lay by his side, his crimson marked face bent low on exhaustion, and his fragile breathing unnoticeable.  
  
"Oh, Raven..."Van hugged the unresponsive body and cried like there was no meaning to living. He promised to be the one to take good care of him, to protect him and keep him happy.  
  
He failed him...  
  
And his failure cost the boy himself...  
  
//  
  
I promise to be by your side..."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Until forever ceases to exist..."  
  
//  
  
"Van..."  
  
The brunette looked down at his charge.  
  
"You okay...did I get them all..."  
  
Van felt tears fall again, yet these were now different.  
  
"Promise me not to do such a stupid stunt again..." Van tightly hugged the boy.  
  
Raven just smirked and held on to Van, falling back into his sleep.  
  
Now that he knew Van was safe...  
  
That he was there to carry him...  
  
I can finally close my eyes and rest...  
  
Knowing tomorrow, I can wake up and see his smile again...  
  
The smile that kept telling me to live this life I don't even know...  
  
Who am I?  
  
I am Raven...I don't what my past was or what it is...  
  
But I know I have a future I can look forward to...  
  
Forever eternal...  
  
And with this, Raven laid his head back at Van, the same stance that they did on the night they made their promise to each other at the rooftop. "You kept your promise..." Raven mumbled as he finally surrendered to sleep.  
  
Van walked back to the encampment made by his squad, nearing the large bonfire. There he gingerly laid Raven's sleeping form and kept a watch at him; while the GF Base was still repairing it's gates. Zeke intently watched Shadow's resting form too, retrieving him earlier from the Dark Horn's core. Both must have been tired, single-handedly defeating an entire squad of forty Command Wolves. Most of the soldiers gave mutual reverence to the boy and his organoid.  
  
Van just smiled, and laid at Raven's side.  
  
Just as he promised on that night...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Van: Hey, nice choice of words they're doc!  
  
Raven: Hey, let me read that! (attempts to grab the monitor)  
  
Van: Awww, you wouldn't want to see this Raven...  
  
Believe me...Van's right. It's all mush-mush anyways. From here on, I have to admit I must cancel the lemon party coz; a stroke of idea hit my head like a truck driven by intoxicated organoids...  
  
Van: I hope that is just as good...  
  
Raven: (intently reads this chapter)  
  
Oh, you bet Van...you bet it will be good...(laughs like a maniac)  
  
Van: Do you have to do that, B?  
  
Shut up... 


	7. Painful Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive) Here onwards, let me tell you that the story might make a turn for a serious aspect.  
  
Ahhh, good thing it is now quiet in here. I let the two off for the day, must be a punishment for keeping them in the house for 5 straight chapters. Specular is still checking on my old PC, and I'm using the one I borrowed from the store where I also buy my spare parts for my Zoid figurines.  
  
So anyway, I harvested the lemons from me garden, but I placed them in the pantry; thinking to myself that I'll have to store them for rainy days. But that's just my pathetic excuse to entertain a new plot that formed in my mind when I was writing the ending for Chapter 5: Promise.  
  
Loyal readers, you might hate me for this turn of events...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 6: Painful Memory  
  
Raven finally woke up in the Guardian Forces' infirmary again. Seems the young man had a talent of finding a way back into the place, but that was just him. Looking at his side, he found a sleeping Van nuzzling in his extended hand.  
  
"He might have noticed the scars on my hand" Raven thought, as he removed his bound hand from Van's head. This woke up Van, his eyes waking up upon seeing Raven was awake as well.  
  
"Good morning, Raven..." Van said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Good morning, Van..." Raven replied back at him.  
  
"Feeling okay, now?"  
  
"Uhmm...yeah, guess so..."  
  
"The doctor said you'd be fine in a few days, nothing to worry about. Just a few cuts and bruises..." Van shifted his view.  
  
"But..." Raven knew Van didn't finish what he wanted to say.  
  
Van gawked at him. He's an open book to Raven, sensing that it was pointless hiding anything to Raven now.  
  
"...But, the doctor worries about your condition here." Van said, pointing his finger to his head.  
  
"Said that you might have memory shock if you continued Zoid Battling..."  
  
"Which is a bad thing?" Raven asked.  
  
Van tried speaking but all that came in his mouth was a failed attempt to start a word.  
  
"It's ok, Van. I won't ask anymore..." Raven cupped his hand onto Van's cheek as the other man started to sob again. Raven can tell that Van was very much worried about him getting his memory back.  
  
The video...  
  
What was it in the video that Van wanted to destroy?  
  
Maybe so, but maybe not either, whatever it is...  
  
There is only one thing he must do...  
  
And he has to do it for Van's sake.  
  
Raven thought of a plan, as Van fell back to sleeping again. He wanted to do this to keep Van from having recurring nightmares about that video.  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Later that night...  
  
Raven stowed away from Van's quarters and into the file room, after checking it in a directory found in the base. Stealthily, he avoided the security devices that he knew would be placed in such an important place like this.  
  
"Aah, here it is. Video files..." Raven murmured, as he searched the computer database for all files assigned to this category.  
  
"Hmm, no files about Van here...wonder if it has something to do with him in an embarrassing scene? Wonder what that would..." Raven stopped chuckling as he saw a familiar video name entry on the list  
  
Raven file: GBS-X1909  
  
"What the...why is this file named "Raven"? The young man somehow felt nervous...  
  
And with the push of the button that started the execution of the file, Raven intently watched as the large giant screen of the room came to life, and it flooded Raven with all that it contained...  
  
"Raven?" Van called out, noticing that he wasn't in bed at that time of night.  
  
"The bathroom's closed, I haven't found him in the cafeteria...where has he gone off to?" Van wondered, scratching the back of his head.  
  
A loud explosion...the alarms went off...  
  
And Van feared that what he suspected might have come true...  
  
The smoke and sirens led him running to the file room, the only place of danger for someone like Raven.  
  
Someone with a dangerous past... and a painful memory.  
  
And what he feared came to past.  
  
Raven was standing amidst the flame, smoke and the charred remains of burning material.  
  
And as he looked back, Van recognized that evil sneer that creeped upon the other boy's face.  
  
"Oh no..." Van rasped, unable to find the will to believe it.  
  
Raven is back...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Raven gave a face of disgust upon seeing who it was.  
  
"Van Flyheight..." Raven spat openly.  
  
"Raven..." Van spoke softly.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH ME?!?!" Raven shouted "You should have killed me when you had the chance!"  
  
Van was dumb-founded.  
  
"Now, it's payback time. And I'm gonna get you double for what humiliation you did to me!"  
  
"You think you can keep me as your pet? Van?!?!" Raven said with a tone of sarcasm. "That's where you're wrong, I remember everything you did to me, and how I very much HATE YOU FOR IT!"  
  
"Raven..."  
  
"I AM NOT that kid you used to know for three days Van! Have my word that I'll come back and take your life!" Raven shouted.  
  
"Shadow!!!" Raven called for his organoid.  
  
"Raven...wait!" Van desperately called Raven's attention, hoping that the boy he knew was still somehow there.  
  
But he wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say, as something knocked the wind off his back.  
  
Looking up from his position in the ground, Van saw Shadow growl at him, with Raven standing in front of the organoid.  
  
"I'll make you rue the day you manipulated me, Van Flyheight..." Raven warned in his most dangerous tone while cable wires entangled him, as Shadow opened his chest compartment to accommodate Raven inside him.  
  
And with those final words, Shadow flew off with Raven.  
  
And Van was sorry indeed.  
  
"I never toyed with you, Raven...I really loved you..."  
  
He was very sorry that he never said those words to the boy...  
  
...Words that lost their value and was carried away by the eternal wind...  
  
And Van laid his head, wishing this were just an evil nightmare.  
  
Let it be a nightmare...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Van! Van! Wake up, Van!"  
  
A gentle shaking...  
  
"Raven?" Van peered through the slits of his eyes. He would have been content to know that it was really a nightmare, and he would be awaken by a smiling Raven by his side... It was Irvine.  
  
Reality hit him hard.  
  
"Raven? RAVEN, where are you?!" Van called out desperately, realizing his nightmare did indeed happen overnight.  
  
"Van..." Irvine looked away. Van noticed that he was staying in a canopy tent outside the base. The infirmary got burned down along with the file room; it was just a few rooms away from the site of the fire and smoke last night.  
  
That was...last night...  
  
Raven's words rang into Van's head...  
  
//  
  
How dare you toy with me?!?!...  
  
...I'm gonna get you double for what humiliation you did to me!"  
  
You think you can keep me as your pet?  
  
...How I very much HATE YOU FOR IT!"  
  
I AM NOT that kid you used to know for three days!  
  
...I'll make you sorry the day you manipulated me, Van Flyheight!  
  
//  
  
"Lieutenant Van Flyheight..."  
  
Van peered over and confirmed an Imperial soldier holding a piece of document.  
  
"An order of court-marshal has been sent on your failure of duty to keep Raven under custody, and endangering the lives of the citizens of both territories due to Raven's escape. Please come with me."  
  
Van looked at the others. Irvine and Thomas felt outraged and would have punched the soldier if Karl hadn't intervened. Fiona could only cry softly and covered her face in sadness.  
  
Van stood up and dressed himself, preparing the things he will need for his trip to the Capital. Zeke peered over him and knew where Van was going.  
  
"Hey buddy..."Van whispered "I want you to take care of yourself while I am away. Take good care of the guys here as well, especially Fiona and the others. I'll be back soon, just gonna take care of some minor business..."  
  
Zeke let a small growl pass." Where's Shadow, Van?"  
  
Van turned his eyes away. "It seemed that Shadow regained his memory when Raven did to... I'm sorry, Zeke..."  
  
As Van turned to look back to his friend, he noticed a large gash on Zeke's thigh...  
  
"Did Shadow do this to you?" Van asked.  
  
Zeke nodded and gave a small grunt of assent, and limped back to his bed to rest himself. It wasn't only Van who got hurt, but Zeke as well.  
  
"Don't worry, bud...I'll get them back...both of them" Van started walking away.  
  
If organoids could cry, Zeke could have done so.  
  
Unfortunately, they can't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Raven arrived back at the fortress below the Valley of the Rare Hertz. Ryss and Hiltz have been very well up to what's happening around them.  
  
"Nice of you to return, Raven. What took you so long?" Hiltz greeted him.  
  
"None of your business" Raven said, his emotions very cold.  
  
"Had a fun time with Van, little Raven?" Ryss teased the angst-driven boy.  
  
"Shut up, woman! And mind your own affairs!" Raven yelled in complete annoyance, and decided it best to retreat in his own quarters with Shadow.  
  
"Then I guess you wouldn't want to know what happened to your little eagle, Raven..."Ryss said, putting a perfect tone of suspicion that could quirk the senses of curiosity.  
  
Raven stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
And looked back at the screen behind Hiltz.  
  
The scowl on his face replaced by an evil grin.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"...And through a series of misunderstandings and lies, the former hero, Van Flyheight, was put under arrest and court-marshal for the survival and escape of the most feared mercenary, Raven..." A reporter dully announced the news.  
  
The pictures then showed a different Van than what Raven remembered on his stay in the Guardian Force base. Very much different.  
  
If Van's character can be described as cheerful as the sun, this Van had emotions as dead as the blackest of nights.  
  
His eyes...  
  
The thing that can't keep telling the truth to everyone, even if he lied...  
  
They were sullen and empty.  
  
And Raven wanted to smile, knowing that he was the one who caused it.  
  
Van looked at the camera, piercing the distance between him and his ward.  
  
Lifeless...just as he was when he lost his battle to him four years ago.  
  
And yet, those eyes kept searching the lens of the strange machine...  
  
Hoping that what he was looking for had the chance to see him now...  
  
Of what he had become...  
  
As dead and mindless like a fiend who lost everything.  
  
And Raven lost his ability of amusement from the pain of others...  
  
...But neither his sense of compassion towards others he was unable to regain.  
  
Especially to those who loved him most...and was willing to give up everything...  
  
Everything for him to know...  
  
That somebody in the world cared for him.  
  
...Even if it is wrong in the eyes of others...  
  
Raven felt annoyed at why he couldn't laugh at the plight of Van, most especially that this was one of the days he waited for.  
  
Van Flyheight; labeled as a traitor and a turncoat by the people he protected.  
  
He finally turned his back from the monitor, intent on keeping to himself on his quarters in isolation.  
  
And those lifeless eyes removed itself from its intent look on the screen as well, sensing that there was no use in it...  
  
It was the only time Raven noticed he still sported the band Van had left for him a while ago.  
  
Raven snapped it and let his hair fall back, he was confident now of himself once more.  
  
Maybe destroying a few military bases might bring him back to his former self.  
  
A small grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Van Flyheight sat among the Imperial soldiers, chained on hand, his eyes cast down on eternity. It seemed that he lost hope on everything around him.  
  
Everyone abandoned him...  
  
His friends...family...even those who needed his care...  
  
All of them left him.  
  
And it was just as necessary that he leave them as well, in order to defend himself.  
  
Van was still lost in his flow of thoughts, when suddenly...  
  
...A screeching sound...  
  
...The panicked voices of the soldiers around him...  
  
...The truck, tilting to a very dangerous angle...  
  
And Van was led by his instinct to jump out and bail on his captors, realizing that a Sleeper zoid attacked the troop of soldiers in the arid desert area.  
  
Slowly, Van staggered away from the scene, geared in a pale yellow desert outfit and goggles that he stored away in the pockets of his pants. His mind still lost as he wandered in the eternal sands of the desert continent, while the rogue Zoid crushed the remains of the truck...  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
A day after...  
  
"...In a turn of unexpected events, the vehicle that transported the prisoner Van Flyheight was found in the desert continent, destroyed. Suspicions state that a Sleeper Zoid had attacked the transport and the chances for survival are a nil zero at that area..." The reporter rambled on with the news.  
  
"Oh, Van..." Fiona clasped her hand on to her mouth.  
  
Irvine and Thomas couldn't take it any longer. Turning back at Karl, Thomas requested a special favor...  
  
"Colonel...no, Karl! Let us go find Van! We have to find him, otherwise he won't survive the harsh conditions of the desert."  
  
"Go...but use the Raynos. The Dibison and Lightning Saix will be useless on a large scale search." Karl nodded as he requested the staff to let the duo go.  
  
Zeke was listening behind the door, but his mood also became indifferent. The gash on his legs in tow, he hobbled across the corridors and back to Van's former room. He can only wish that Van would be okay.  
  
"...And in other news, another military base to the east of the site of the crash, was destroyed last night. The criminal seemed to have stolen the Zoid of the base and used it to burn everything down. Witnesses say that the man is a professional, as he was able to take down any opposing force that guarded the base. Here are the last images captured by security before the whole building collapsed..."  
  
The images showed a man in a desert outfit and specs, however something gave him away.  
  
...The spiky, ebony hair  
  
...The red mark on his left cheek  
  
Ryss was very much amused at herself upon seeing whom it was, like a child who found a new plaything.  
  
"I'll think I'll pay a little visit to an old friend, right Specular?" Ryss smiled, looking up at her strange blue Zoid.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"It's been three days now, where has Van gone off to?" Thomas wondered, as he was searching the piles of wreckage of another base destroyed by the mystery pilot.  
  
"Fiona's getting worried, and I have to admit it, so am I" Irvine said, moving over some metal parts off the ruins.  
  
Then, the COM on Thomas' zoid rang.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"We've been given orders to search for Van and use any means necessary to stop him," Karl said over the COM.  
  
"Why...what's wrong?"  
  
"We've identified the mystery pilot who was destroying all the military bases in his path. Guess who it is..."  
  
"Humor me..."  
  
"Van Flyheight..."  
  
"WHAT? But that's impossible, Van would never do such a..."  
  
"A long time friend of Van encountered him in one of the bases. She said it was him, but Van didn't recognize her. Said something about having a glazed look in his eyes, and that he was unresponsive even to her."  
  
"Who was it anyway?"  
  
"Moonbay..."  
  
Long silence.  
  
"I understand, Colonel."  
  
"Do your best...Thomas. Bring Van safe and try to limit the casualties to the minimal..."  
  
Karl dropped the line.  
  
Thomas looked back to Irvine.  
  
"You heard..."  
  
"Yeah, I did..."  
  
"Guess we have to do this, huh?"  
  
"Guess we must..."  
  
The duo boarded their Zoids and followed the trail of ruins left by Van.  
  
Or is he?  
  
Sunset came and Van's staggering form finally halted to a stop at an outcrop of rocks. Sitting up and leaning on the pinnacle that stood high, Van waited for the night to settle in.  
  
When all of a sudden...  
  
"Hello Van, got no bases to destroy tonight?" A blue figure stood on the top of the rocks, with a blue organoid.  
  
Ryss.  
  
Van made no reply and continued staring at infinity. Like he cared that the world would end. Don't think that a woman in a blue suit could deter him from his rest.  
  
Jumping down, Ryss expected that Van wouldn't answer. Much less, put up a fight with her.  
  
She closed the distance between her and Van's face. Peering through the goggles, Van' eyes showed no sign of life. Everything was black, and desolate.  
  
Perfect...  
  
Van let a small groan as cables started encircling his body. Ryss was satisfied by her plan.  
  
No resistance at all.  
  
No shouting, no struggle, no fight.  
  
Van was indeed dead, for this person is not Van.  
  
For Van would put up a fight, and would never give up fighting.  
  
But he is different.  
  
And as Specular swallowed Van inside him, Ryss hopped on the organoid and took flight back to the Dark Kaiser's fortress.  
  
Won't Raven be surprised at her small gift?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Raven wasn't surprised.  
  
He was shocked at the new ornament that hung at the cave wall.  
  
It was Van, suspended to the wall by cable lines, his face cast on the ground, and those eyes.  
  
As lifeless as ever.  
  
"Y' like it, Raven?" Ryss walked in considering Raven saw the new fixture she added to the wall.  
  
"I figured this room needed more decorations to make it look homey." Ryss added, chortling.  
  
Raven stared at Van.  
  
Van was still indifferent.  
  
"Suit yourself...I'm going out." Raven passed by Van.  
  
Van's lips moved, and made a sound.  
  
And Raven heard it distinctly.  
  
Raven...where are you...  
  
I'm sorry I broke my promise...to keep you by my side...  
  
Forever... I will regret it...  
  
Raven looked at Van, but Van was now sleeping. His lips partly open, and his breathing long and heavy.  
  
"........." Raven paced out to the night sky. He had enough of his foe for one day to handle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"So this is Van today." Hiltz strode up to the just awakened boy.  
  
"Can't believe it's him, right?" Ryss humored the red-haired man.  
  
"You bet I am." Hiltz strode closer to grasp Van's chin to take a closer look at the boy. Van remained unresponsive.  
  
"Too bad, we can't use him though. Shame his talent was." Hiltz let go of the face, dropping again to the floor.  
  
"Awww, who says we cant?" Ryss pathetically said, holding a familiar blue bug-like nanobot on her hand.  
  
"Psychic Amplification System?" Hiltz smiled, beginning to understand her plan.  
  
Ryss made a small chuckle as she placed the transmitter behind Van's neck. She then cut the bindings that held the man high on to the wall, and motioned Specular to bring the boy to an enclosed section of the cave.  
  
"There's going to be a lot of screaming tonight..." Ryss replied, as she closed the door to the tiny room.  
  
"I bet there will be..."Hiltz smirked.  
  
And the three slowly disappeared on to the next room...  
  
"Thomas...Irvine, got any news?" Karl looked up from his views on a map as both men entered the debriefing room.  
  
Irvine and Thomas looked away, and Karl knew what were their answers.  
  
"I thought it might have been strange myself..."Karl continued on with his work. "There has been no news that a base was attacked again tonight. Any suspicions?"  
  
"No idea..." Thomas replied, worrying sick over Fiona, as he viewed the young woman on the couch, sleeping.  
  
Karl gave an "hmph" sound when the door opened to a familiar friend.  
  
"Moonbay!" Irvine let a smile form as he hugged a long time friend.  
  
"Good to see you, Irvine. How's Fiona?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Sleeping...why did you come here?" Irvine asked back.  
  
Moonbay drew the covers over Fiona's shoulders. "Because personally, I myself am worried sick about Van. There is something terribly wrong with that kid."  
  
Moonbay sat down on a chair as she related everything she remembered that night.  
  
"I was transporting some Zoids on my Guyzack to the Green Delta base and stayed there for that night. I never expected that the base would get attacked that same night. I've heard about this "mystery pilot" and thought it must have been Raven, although it's no mystery if it were him." Moonbay sighed.  
  
"The alarms went off and an explosion followed. I got up and tried to look outside who it was. And then I saw him..."  
  
"Van?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yes...or I think it's him. This Van was very cold and harsh. He seemed like some brain-dead maniac who lost it or something. I tried calling him, and he looked back, and I expected he'd recognize me. But..."  
  
"...His eyes. His eyes were different. There was nothing to see that made me recognize him. Van looked like an empty shell...a zombie...and he just stared at me like I never existed." Moonbay got up and looked outside.  
  
"He forgot who he was..."Moonbay finished what she wanted to say.  
  
"What happened to him? Where was the Van that I knew? I don't think that even Raven escaping and him being labeled, as a traitor would drive him out of his sanity. What went wrong?" Moonbay looked back, angry tears spilling from her tanned face.  
  
"That's where it goes...with Raven..." Irvine looked down.  
  
Moonbay gave him a questioning glance.  
  
Karl finished what Irvine wanted to say. He told the whole story on Raven's amnesia, how Raven professed his concern and love for the boy, and how Raven gained his memory back, and pushed him away from his life.  
  
"Poor Van..." Moonbay gave the same reaction as Fiona did earlier.  
  
"Our priority right now is to subdue Flyheight first, in order to prevent harm for both sides, to the citizens and to Van himself." Karl said with finality.  
  
At any cost...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ryss was right; there was a lot of screaming that happened that night.  
  
But it sure didn't come from Van, much less her organoid.  
  
It was she.  
  
"Aaaaagh! I can't take it anymore!" Ryss burst out of the room, a confused Hiltz walked by to look what happened.  
  
"That boy is too hard-headed to receive manipulation! I don't know if it's just me losing my edge, or if Van dulled it with his empty mindedness!" Ryss ranted on, her headache severely wracking in pain.  
  
Hiltz just looked at Van, who was sitting on the floor; eyes still cast on the cold floor of the cave. He sighed, knowing this might happen.  
  
Raven came back to see an exasperated Ryss, he had never seen Ryss so much annoyed over something.  
  
"Oh hi Raven! I'm glad your back! Coz' lover boy here is giving me a hard time!" Ryss fumed, her tone in a sarcastic mood.  
  
Raven darkened at the term "lover".  
  
"AND what? Don't expect that he'll just stand and kneel before me if I say so..." Raven replied in the same sarcastic tone.  
  
Van stood, wires dangling in every inch of his body...  
  
He staggered out of the room and positioned himself in front of Raven... And dropped on his knees, arms dangling at his side...  
  
His head tilted at an angle to look at Raven...  
  
...And then fell back to gaze endlessly at the stone on the floor.  
  
"!!!" Ryss and Hiltz were struck with awe as Van fell silent again. It seemed such a while when Van showed any signs of life. But even a word from Raven had decided to let the young man move.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like it's Raven's toy after all" Ryss dissipated any sign of annoyance that she exhibited earlier. Looks like she won't need Specular's help to get this boy moving.  
  
"Oh, by the way Raven, come with me." Hiltz slapped his temple with the heel of his hand. Raven quietly followed him and Van stood up as well, his glazed look unchanging. They came to a stop at the large tank of beneath the base.  
  
"Happy birthday, Raven" Hiltz let a small smirk form as he said it.  
  
Raven flinched at what he said, he never even remembered when was his birthday, and how long did he had a party. "It isn't my birthday! How could you..."  
  
Raven stopped and gazed at the sight behind Hiltz. And a small glee replaced the flinching in his face.  
  
"Oh, indeed...happy birthday to me..."  
  
A red zoid...  
  
A dangerously familiarly red zoid...  
  
And Van still kept being different with the things around him. His flows drifting to answer one question...  
  
Where are you...Raven...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Readers, you might notice that the RaVan fluffiness has been somewhat short. It's to answer the need to introduce the side characters as well. I noticed that in the previous chapters, it was always Van and Raven. So while Van's sanity takes a vacation, and Raven is still unsure of his feelings; I had the other characters mobilized...ehm, I mean moving.  
  
This has got to be the hardest chapter I have written. It's not with the story or with the constant eye-twitching scene I experience for going up late and sleeping in on three o' clock every morning. It's because I'm experiencing writer's lag.  
  
Away evil spirits do no haunt this forsaken one...(Hits hitodamas with priest staff)  
  
Yeah like that will work. Speaking of which, where the heck are those two anyway? They should have arrived here an hour ago. I'll get Van for this...(raises knuckles and twitching veins grow on fist and temples)  
  
Please send reviews so I can manage, I'm writing the next chapter as you do you know...

(I know this is extortion, but my mind is as blank as Van's...)

I'll have the chapter done a week after posting this, thnx y'all!


	8. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive) And I don't mind people who hate me if they will pelt my house with eggs...They don't know where the heck I live (hee haww)  
  
Ok, so here is the fun part. I'm not sure if Van will get his sanity back in this chapter, nor am I sure that Raven will finally recognize who Van was. What do you expect I'm not the author!!!!  
  
Oh I forgot I am...  
  
He he he, stupid writer's block...  
  
Specular just finished fixing the bugs in my old PC and boy, am I glad! It's nice to get to feel that same old PC I used for chapters 1-5. You'll see the difference of mood and style if you looked closely by re-reading the whole 6 chapters.  
  
Yeah right, like somebody will do that...  
  
Where the heck are those two anyway?!?!  
  
Mistypo: I just noticed that in Chapter 6:Painful Memory, Moonbay mentioned that she was transporting something to Green Delta base on her Guyzack.  
  
Pardon for the misprint (begbowlowkissyourfeetgrovelandwhimperlikeadog), it should have been a Gustav (the snail zoid) not a Guyzack (the...ewww, whatever it is). Stupid mental block...  
  
Credits go to Splash-Yaoiluv for this unique technique on groveling. XD ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 7: Realization  
  
Those two guys are weird.  
  
Raven wondered why he had to bring his former foe with him, and cramp him inside the cockpit with him.  
  
Too bad the resurrected Geno Breaker still didn't accommodate two persons.  
  
Raven remembered what Ryss said...  
  
"I think Van is willing to be your puppy dog. How romantic!" Ryss said in her most girl-in-love tone.  
  
Tsh, romantic...what a pathetic word. How could that woman think of romance at a time like this? Of all the people he expected, he never thought...  
  
"Iggsk!" Raven let a yelp out as he felt a sensation in his thigh. Looking down at the cramped space below, he wondered at the sight.  
  
Van nudged his head slightly at Raven's thigh, his sleeping face showing no sign of disturbance. And Raven remembered what had happened that night...

I promise to be by your side...  
  
Until forever ceases to exist...  
  
Which will be how long I will stay near you...

His recollection of thoughts ended when Shadow sighted a military base not far form where they were heading. First thoughts came to Van...  
  
And he made an effort he never thought he would...  
  
"Van...wake up..." Raven tried to sound humane, as he prodded Van's sleeping form, who woke at the sound of his voice.  
  
Putting his zoid down a few meters away to drop Van off, the base had already sounded the alarm telling Raven that they knew he was there. A pack of Zoids came running out of the gates and into their location.  
  
"You stay there, Van. And don't come near while I fight." Raven notified the young man, as he returned back to the cockpit.  
  
Seeing the young man off, who continued staring at him groggily, Raven rushed off to square off with the defenders of the base. He needed much practice after his dormancy from the battlefield.  
  
"Shadow, let's go!" Raven called on his organoid, as the Geno Breaker rose to life in response to it's pilot.  
  
The duo charged at the flood of Zoids that waited. Seemed that they were expecting him, or maybe Van.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Raven let off a laugh as he rammed through the deluge of metal that met him. How refreshing a battle provided him. He was very much enjoying himself with the sound of crushing metal and the scent of flames and ashes.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! That's it! Burn! Burn all of you!" Raven shouted, his hands twitching in action.  
  
"Too careless, kid!" A voice shouted from his back. Raven looked for the source and found a Command Wolf shooting its gun turret at the Geno Breaker's neck.  
  
"Stupid old man, do you think that your puny weapon is any match for my Geno Breaker?" Raven taunted the pilot.  
  
The other laughed at his reply.  
  
"That's why I'm taking you with me TO HELL!!!"  
  
"What?!?!" Raven realized that the pilot had initiated the destruction sequence for his Command Wolf; the blast would knock out anything inside a close ranged radius within five seconds.  
  
A dark shadow rammed the Command Wolf's chest and it's horn embedded itself deep into the Command Wolf's core...  
  
"Van..." Raven saw who it was behind the cockpit window.  
  
It was Van, wearing a different expression now.  
  
His was that of rage and anger.  
  
Following up its attack, the turrets installed in the Dark Horn's back came to life and showered the impaled Zoid with piercing ammo.  
  
As the smoke cleared from the cascade of bullets, shreds of metal were left from what was formerly a Zoid. The static cleared in Raven's COM, and a rasped voice came within...  
  
It was very much familiar.  
  
"You hurt my Raven...you...hurt...him" Van droned, emotionless.  
  
"You hurt him...then that means...I get...to...KILL...YOU!!!" Van shouted, charging at the remaining Zoids left standing. Each stood as witnesses to who assaulted them and what Van had said.  
  
Raven recognized this scene, his eyes stuck to focusing on a shred of memory.

"You hurt my Van...you...hurt him..."  
  
"You hurt him...then that means...I get...to...KILL...YOU!!!" And Raven fell back into reality as he heard the rain of bullets from Van's Dark Horn. All the Zoids were shredded to pieces as each shot tore the armor off their outer shells.  
  
The slaughtering ended with only two Zoids left standing, his and Van's. The turret of Van's chain gun still revolved mercilessly as it hung in the back of the Dark Horn.  
  
Van kept clicking the control for the gun turret, unknowing that no bullet will come out from its empty barrels.  
  
And kept clicking...  
  
And clicking...  
  
And clicking...  
  
Even as Raven opened the cockpit to check on him...  
  
The drive to destroy those who opposed Raven kept him going...  
  
Van, in his state of mind, still kept searching for the Raven he knew and loved...  
  
And Raven realized it at that moment...  
  
Tears fell down, as Raven hugged the sullen man that sat in the cockpit. Realizing that it was a mistake of letting him go.  
  
What indeed was his goal in life?  
  
When his parents were killed...  
  
When Major Flyheight sacrificed himself to keep him and others alive...  
  
When he decided to settle under Prozen's wing...  
  
All he wanted was a home, and someone to love him. All of this he forgot because of his need to battle. The amusement blood and fire can give him was overwhelming.  
  
But Van offered to give what he looked for in his life. He gave it without condition and without hesitation in the end.  
  
"I let go..." Raven whispered.  
  
"I let go of the chance you gave me, Van... and somehow, I feel that by rejecting you...you lost everything...even your soul and spirit..."  
  
"For by giving me the chance, you gambled everything you had to get it..."  
  
"And sadly, I wasted the chance myself..."  
  
"I...am...so sorry Van..." Raven shed tears, as he hugged Van. Van's head fell on his shoulders, asleep from the fatigue of battle. Raven didn't mind if Van never heard what he said. He knew Van would never hear it, not in his current state.  
  
Raven gingerly took Van from the Dark Horn's cockpit, and carried him back to his Geno Breaker. He settled the sleeping pilot on his lap as the cockpit closed and the Geno Breaker came back to life.  
  
Having finished the job, Raven left the scene carrying a lesson with him.  
  
He needed Van.  
  
And Van needed him the same.  
  
No need for more words. It was that simple to realize.  
  
Raven could only cry for himself, unknowing that Shadow felt the same sadness his friend did. Apart from Raven, Zeke was the only other being that cared for him. Sure, Ambient and Specular were there, but they paid attention to him just like a scientist would do with a lab rat.  
  
And the gash that he gave Zeke...  
  
Somehow, the dark organoid began to regret his actions.  
  
Everything must depend on Raven now, for he can just follow his friend and master to where he will go. And he would sacrifice his own happiness just to see that Raven is well.  
  
The Geno Breaker droned on across the desert sands, back to the fortress.  
  
Raven had not realized that two figures were watching them the whole time...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"We found Van, sir...Karl. Or we think it's him..." Irvine radioed to headquarters.  
  
"Have you got confirmation on your claims, Irvine?" a reply came back.  
  
"I'm sending you the images we captured now. Prepare for data transmission." Irvine pressed a few buttons.  
  
"Transmission confirmed. The images have been received. We'll tell you in a hours regarding the decision we will make..."  
  
"Roger that." Irvine replaced the receiver on his Lightning Saix.  
  
Thomas sat down by the bonfire they made, a cup of coffee in his hand. He still cannot wonder why Van was in Raven's possession.  
  
"You think Raven did something to Van?" Thomas looked up from his coffee as Irvine sat down to join him.  
  
"Naah, I don't think so. Remember that Van has a mental problem right now. I think Raven was exploiting it. That damn bastard..." Irvine drank from his coffee, making a face as the hot liquid burned his tongue.  
  
"But...why did Raven cry, and he hugged Van, why did he carry Van back to his Zoid, he could've just left him, and why did Van destroy that Command Wolf that attacked Raven?" Thomas asked, not minding the other man's burned tongue. His mind was in a confused state right now.  
  
"I don't know Thomas...I just don't know." Irvine pondered at the questions thrown at him.  
  
Yes...why was it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Back so soon Raven? And I thought you wanted to spend more time? "Ryss inquired, seeing Raven come in with Van in his arms, asleep and tired.  
  
"I hadn't had much practice." Raven coldly replied with finality.  
  
"Oh, and why is that? Are those bases giving you an easy time out?" Ryss wondered in a childish tone.  
  
"No, Van finished them for me..."  
  
"!!!" Ryss perked up at the last reply Raven made, but made no attempt to divulge further. Once Raven starts walking away, you wouldn't get an answer out of him.  
  
"Shadow, lock the door." Raven commanded his organoid, as Shadow began tinkering with the switch to the door, securing it well as Raven ordered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Raaargh...rooogummpaah..." Shadow growled, settling in at a corner on the room.  
  
Raven laid Van onto the bed that was provided of him whenever he stayed around. He wasn't used to sleeping indoors, he'd have wanted to stay out in the night sky.  
  
But, seeing Van in his current mental state, Raven made no chance and decided to stay in.  
  
"Your body must be tired, who knows how many days you spent wearing these clothes..."Raven muttered, as he removed Van's clothing off, piece by piece. Van was sitting up, his breathing hitching slightly at the disturbance Raven was administering.  
  
Raven flinched as he saw Van's naked body. Bruises have already developed and in some places, burn marks and wounds showed up. God knows where Van got them. Must be from all the bases he razed in the last few days.  
  
Raven stood and made a beeline for the showers, looking for a basin and filled it with warm water. Seeing a washcloth nearby, he soaked it in and carried it back to his room. Van had pretty much awoken, although still unrecognizable if he knows that he hasn't got any clothes on.  
  
Raven sat behind the pilot and started to give a sponge bath. Every time the washcloth brushed over a wound or bruise, the other pilot seemed to shudder and flinch. It seemed that only pain and sorrow where the feelings that Van could sense right now.  
  
After cleaning the other pilot up, Raven laid Van softly on to the bed, drawing the covers up to his chest to cover his bare body. Van let a small sigh as he drifted to sleep again. Collecting Van's clothes, he hit the showers first before dumping them in the washer.  
  
Raven forgot that THAT was his last set of clothes.  
  
Gods, he felt naked in only a towel.  
  
He'd be literally so if he removed it.  
  
"The clothes should dry by morning...but until then..." Raven lay beside the sleeping Van, his towel still enclosed around his waist.  
  
A soft breathing...  
  
Raven shifted his eyes from the ceiling and looked at Van, staring in awe at the sleeping pilot. Van looked very beautiful in a feral sense. His mouth slightly open as his breath passed through it. His canines slightly exposed, and his hair all ruffled up...  
  
Raven hated tortures, even before his childhood...  
  
This was one of those tortures...  
  
And gods, he couldn't take it any longer...  
  
Raven took Van into his hand and shifted the pilot's face closer to him. Van's eyes parted a little, his gray irises coming to view.  
  
And Raven took Van, as he deeply kissed the boy.  
  
He took in the taste and scent of Van, taking into him the essence of the boy. His tongue drove inside and wrestled with Van's unwilling one, prodding it to fight back. Only Van's hot breath tickled itself in Raven's lips; no movement came to respond to Raven's actions; no reply came from the lips of the young man.  
  
The boy could have passed himself as dead.  
  
Raven buried his head in the nook of Van's neck, sobbing heavily at Van's present condition. Anything to wake him up from the nightmare he was trapped in, Raven would've done anything to get it.  
  
Raven continuously cursed himself, regretting that he never accepted Van when he had the chance.  
  
A small groan...  
  
Raven looked up to where it came from. Words came out from Van's lips in terrible agony, the tone deep and heavy...  
  
"Raven...where are you...please come back..."  
  
Raven straddled the ebony-haired boy as he tried shaking Van. His tears fell more heavily at the chance of snapping Van out of his terrible depression. This might be his only chance...  
  
"Van, it's me Raven...I'm here...please wake up..."Raven replied, his voice desperate, shaking Van gently.  
  
"I need to tell you...I never toyed with you...I've always loved you..."  
  
"Van! Wake up, damnit!" Raven was becoming more desperate, shaking the other pilot more roughly this time.  
  
"Remember...when we first met in the fields four years ago...I was never able to take my mind off you again..."  
  
"Van..."  
  
"I always had the chance to kill you...but I can't think of doing that...why would I?" Tears welled up Van's eyes, much to Raven's surprise.  
  
"And when I found you lying in the wreck back in the Geno Breaker...I hesitated to save you...is that why you hate mo so much, Raven?"  
  
"Van! Snap out of it!" Raven shook the boy's head so hard it would have fallen off. But only tears fell from the gray eyes that infinitely stared at him.  
  
"I would die for you Raven...if only you could accept me back..." Van's eyes began to close on him again, depriving Raven the view of his soul.  
  
"Van! Don't shut yourself from me again! Please..." Raven fell back on to Van, embracing the pilot beneath him. His head rested on to Van's chest, tears forming rivers on his pallid skin.  
  
"I'll always keep my promise...I'll return to where we made it..."  
  
And from exhaustion to what just had happened, Raven was lulled to sleep by his sobs. But not before hearing Van's last sensible words. Mumbling in delusion, Raven whispered to Van...  
  
"I'll also keep my promise...just to return you back to me...Van..."  
  
And with that, both slept in embrace as night claimed them in their sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Irvine, are you still there?" Karl called back in the COM of the Lightning Saix.  
  
"Yeoww!" Irvine fell back from his seat at the sudden onrush of the transmission.  
  
"Sorry about that. I've got news from the Council of our next mission..."  
  
"Which is..."  
  
Karl didn't reply, but looked sideways from the video monitor. His tired eyes were hidden underneath his cap.  
  
"Then, that's it, huh?"  
  
"The Council...they...they said that Van had finally lost it. They had made orders for Van's relieving of duties and..."  
  
"And..." Irvine hoped that he would be wrong.  
  
"And the marking of Van as a maverick and a danger to the nation of both territories. He's been marked for execution upon capture..."  
  
"Shoot to kill..."  
  
"That's putting it in the worst-case scenario, Irvine, if Van attempts to resist arrest."  
  
"Does..."  
  
"Yes, they already know Irvine. Sadly, Fiona and Moonbay didn't take it as well as you did, and they both collapsed upon hearing the news."  
  
"I'd collapse myself if Van was that close to me..."  
  
"Just inform Thomas of the news. We'll be seeing each other tomorrow at the headquarters for the final briefing..."  
  
"Good night, sir..."  
  
"I wish we could all say that..."  
  
Irvine dropped the line as Thomas came into view, who just finished repairing his Zoid for possible adjustments and dents.  
  
"Did Karl call in?" Thomas asked, wiping the grease off of his hand with a towel.  
  
"Yeah, he said Van was marked for execution upon capture..." Irvine faced him, as he let a breath hitch, and he fell forward into Thomas' arms.  
  
"WHAT? Irvine wake up! Are you sure?" Thomas shook the collapsed Irvine.  
  
I'd collapse myself if Van was that close to me...  
  
Be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sigh, another chapter done. This writer's block thing is driving me nuts. Hope you people liked it! (Onegai! Onegai!) There are still a few more chapters to come, so expect this fic to be tediously long; after all it was my first!  
  
Raven: B! Help me out here with Van! (carries in an unconscious Van)  
  
Wha...what happened? (fake surprise...)  
  
Raven: Ehm, we had an encounter at the bar. He, uh, kinda "threw" words at another patron coz' he insulted me and all that. I was about to punch him but Van beat me to him. And the rest is history...  
  
I can see it now...ahhh, heck! Place him in the couch and administer to his wounds, I'll get the first aid box. Sheesh, I turn my back for one day and this is what happens to both of you...  
  
Raven: Oh just get it on with Byakko!  
  
Fine, if it makes you happy. Let's see here...uhm, wrap this around here...then this goes there...and then over here...(fumbles with the bandages)  
  
Raven: (sweatdrops)  
  
Ehm, let's just stick with band-aids...I'm not good with bandages...(unwraps Van from his mummy case)  
  
Raven: Poor Van...  
  
Yeah...poor Van...you can say that again.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Oh yeah, by the way readers... I usually update my stories every 3 days or so (if the writer's block doesn't hit me) If you're sticking up with this episode and reached another dead end, comeback in 3 days...chances are it's all updated. XD  
  
By the time you are reading this, I'm halfway already on Chapter 8...  
  
Domo to those who spent a bit of their time making a review! (bow low)  
  
Arigato minna! 


	9. Exodus from Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive) And I'd like to have a glass of juice right now.  
  
Last Chapter's Recap: Raven has finally realized how Van is very much important to him. The Council has given the termination order for Van, and Van has finally given Raven a clue to bring him back to his senses.  
  
I'd really wish I could do a doujinshi on this fic (don't care what other people might think). It's just that I'm not good at drawing, and I doubt most prospective artists might be repulsed at doing a yaoi doujinshi.  
  
Oh, hi Raven...  
  
Raven: Morning to you too, how's Van?  
  
Still asleep, must be having a hang-over...  
  
Raven: I'll come back to check on him, I'll take my shower now...(leaves)  
  
Poor Raven, must be worried sick about Van...Anyway, let's move on to the next chapter. Sorry guys! Just a hint of lemon in this scene, I can't seem to fit it anyway near the plot right now. It might ruin the mood and direction of the story. But I assure you, if anyone wants a lemon, just send in over a review. It's not nice to assume what your readers think y'know.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 8: Exodus from Despair  
  
"Morning, Van..." Raven spoke softly as he woke up. Van was already awake, sitting up, turning his head to Raven. The same gray eyes greeted him.  
  
It's nice to know, at least, Van is showing signs of recovery.  
  
Sitting up in the same position as the other pilot, Raven began thinking about what Van said to him last night.  
  
""I'll always keep my promise...I'll return to where we made it..."  
  
"That's it! The rooftop! That was were Van and I made a promise..." Raven realized another thing. "I'll return to where we made it...maybe Van will return to himself if we came back to that place! But..."  
  
Raven realized what that would mean: assaulting the Guardian Force's base, to where Van belonged and to where his friends are. It wasn't a big deal to him, but what if Van indeed got his sanity back, and later knew that it was Raven who killed all his friends? What if in the process, he might destroy the one last place that would offer Van the freedom to return back to his former self? Or worse, Raven knew that Van had the instinct of destroying those that tried to hurt him, he might kill his own friends in the process of getting himself back, and he' d blame himself and might lose it again to depression and insanity.  
  
Too much risk...too much...  
  
Raven knew there were two options: Either get arrested and infiltrate from inside the base, or go by stealth and create minimal attention as possible. There was little chance, in the first option, that they might end up in the Guardian Force's prison cells, and the additional guards might prove a hassle for both of them, as they were marked high priority mavericks. In the second option, Van isn't in the state of mind to go undetected, and he might get both of them caught while infiltrating the base. The headquarters itself has raised its security level because of the recent attacks.  
  
"What to do...what to do..."Raven started to worry, when a scarred hand cupped his other cheek and moved his view to the other pilot.  
  
Van looked at him, his impassive eyes looking straight at the boy. Raven felt that Van was worrying for him, even if it didn't show.  
  
Raven gasped as Van moved his arms to an embrace, and let his head lean on to the other pilot's strong back, hitting the pale skin with his soft breath. Raven shuddered at the sensation of Van being this close to him.  
  
Van slowly moved his hands, brushing Raven's chest on one, and splaying his other on the pilot's torso. The rough scars on Van's hand spurred a shudder from Raven and triggered him to let his head tilt at a dangerous angle. His breathing came in short, shallow intervals, as Van brought himself down back to the bed, bringing Raven along with him.  
  
"Van..."Raven whispered between his breaths.  
  
And Van moved his hand underneath the loop of Raven's towel, removing the material from the young man's waist, leaving a naked Raven on top of him. He proceeded on cupping Raven's crotch as he left it there, his other hand brushing Raven's slowly hardening nipples.  
  
Raven felt the onrush of hormones as his heart pumped furiously, trying to escape its prison of flesh of bones. He squirmed gently at the attention Van showered him, rubbing his ass on to Van's growing member. And Raven let go, abandoning the reason of holding back, shooting spurts of milky white onto Van's waiting palm. Sweat glistened in his lean body and tight muscles, his breath wheezing at the encounter he had experienced. This battle had given him more fatigue than an entire squad of enemy Zoids.  
  
Raven looked up to Van's face. Still emotionless, Raven wondered how Van could have managed to give him such pleasure in his state. He was yet still indifferent, his hand on Raven's member, his arm on his chest...  
  
Van lost everything to find me...now that he found me; his primal instinct is to take care of me...  
  
Raven realized it back on the battlefield, how Van reacted upon the Command Wolf pilot's threat, and what had just happened now.  
  
Van wanted to make him happy and feel secure.  
  
And Raven was sure happy, after finding someone who loved and cared for him. It was enough to take his mind off his problems for a while.  
  
After Raven rested for a little while. Slowly, he sat up and hung the towel on his shoulder. Bringing Van up to his height, he helped the other man walk as he carried him to the shower, to refresh himself up. Both had been through a lot. And Raven was glad they were in it together, every last minute.  
  
Raven hugged Van as he settled himself on the back of the pilot, propping the boy up, as he turned the knob on for the water to come out. Streams of water ran through rivulets on their skin, with Van in front of the shower. Taking the soap from the holder, he lathered up Van until he was satisfied. Settling Van on the bathtub, he took on cleaning himself next, always looking at his side to check that Van wouldn't have drowned on the pool of bubbly water.  
  
Helping Van up from the bathtub, he turned the water again and let the fluid wash the soapy remains off of them. Raven kept bucking at the contact as his cock brushed Van's hard ass. He was tempted to drive his cock in, but thought it would be a useless shower afterwards.  
  
I'd have to hold back from these tortures...  
  
"I love you Van, it's enough not to cause me to rape you or anything. I'll wait until you come back..." Raven spoke gently amidst the splashes of water around them, falling like heavy rain.  
  
Until you come back...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Irvine? We're back..." Thomas waved his hand over Irvine's slowly opening eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Irvine looked around, his eyes squinting in the bright light of the sun.  
  
"Back in the base, you collapsed on me last night. I had some Gustavs sent to retrieve us from the ruins last night..."  
  
Irvine stood up, shaking his head in an attempt to remove sleep from his head.  
  
"I remember..."  
  
"Listen, it's hard enough for both you and me, much less Ms. Fiona and Moonbay, on what happened to Van." Thomas tried explaining. "Let's just do our best to try and bring Van into his senses before he does something wrong again."  
  
"I guess that's the best thing we could do...Thomas." Irvine gazed at the other pilot.  
  
"It's the only thing we can do for now..." Thomas assisted Irvine to stand up after hearing that all Guardian Force members are to report to the debriefing room.  
  
Upon their way, the duo met Dr. D who was contemplating over something.  
  
"Hey doc, is everything okay?" Thomas asked, shaking the doctor back to reality.  
  
"Oh, it's you Thomas. I was just wondering about Zeke..."  
  
Thomas looked at Irvine, who prodded him to ask further. "Why doc? Is there something wrong with Zeke?"  
  
Dr. D stared at the ceiling, his mind still far away. "Ever since Van left, Zeke has been acting all withdrawn and, well, you can say "rabid". He refuses to associate with anyone else, even Ms. Fiona. And when I meant rabid, I mean red-eyed-biting-and-hitting-people-with-your-metal-tail-and- keeping-at-a-corner kind of rabid..."  
  
"Who wouldn't get upset with what happened to Van anyhow..."Irvine commented.  
  
The doctor continued. "Then, there is that strange gash I found on Zeke. I know that Shadow was the one who gave it to him, but the strange thing is that no revitalization process is happening to heal the wound. It would seem as if Zeke is preventing it from happening..."  
  
"So...you saying that Zeke is stopping himself from getting better?" Thomas tried to summarize.  
  
"It would seem like that, and unless recovery happens, Zeke might..."Dr. D hesitated to continue on. Thomas and Irvine understood what the doctor wanted to say.  
  
"Irvine!!!" Thomas shot up. "The meeting! We're gonna be late!" Thomas said, dragging Irvine along.  
  
"See y' later doc!" Irvine hollered.  
  
Dr. D just shook his head. "Sometimes, I wonder with those two..." continuing his walk along the corridors.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At least Van looked more presentable.  
  
Raven inspected the newly dressed Van, who donned his old clothing back. All the dirt and grime that was in Van when he found him was all gone, and Van was all clean and ready.  
  
As Raven put his clothes on, his eyes shifted to Van's hair. The usual shock of mane had settled on different directions. Van looked pretty much awkward with his hair tied in that kind of hairdo. What was the deal with the band anyway? Grasping the thin material, Raven snapped the band and let his hair fall on his shoulders.  
  
Raven gaped at Van, how the shocked tresses of his hair lightly fell in feathery ruffles. He looked very different.  
  
"He looks beautiful..."Raven mused, a smile forming in his lips. But something seems missing...  
  
Digging through the pockets of his trouser, he found what he sought for. A small pair of onyx-studded earrings that he brought at a local market two days ago (author's note: refer to Chapter 6 when Raven returned to find Van hanging on the wall, if you want to know the time span.)  
  
Well, that was putting it the merciful way.  
  
The dealer ran away after seeing whom he was facing with and took off with his life. Raven just sighed and paid for it, leaving the money as he took the pair. He was thinking of putting it on when he saw Van and forgot all about it.  
  
But now that he's here...  
  
"God...you look...stunning. " Raven still cannot believe what he was seeing. Van had undergone complete transformation with just a tweaking of his hair and the addition of the earrings. He could have passed off as another person if not for his clan marking on his cheek. Heck, he looked like a rock star in his outfit.  
  
Raven stopped gaping enough to dress Van up back to his desert gear, the yellow coat that Van had been wearing over his lieutenant's uniform. Fitting the goggles back to his eyes, Raven took Van out of the room, where they loaded up on the Geno Breaker to the outskirts of the nearby town.  
  
"Whew...we made it." Raven said after the long walk across the arid valley, shrouding the Geno Breaker and Shadow inside with a terrain-cloaking device. Van was closely following him, quietly observing the young boy. It was nice that Van was finally responding to Raven's constant prodding and nudging where to go.  
  
Wearing his hood and cloak to keep him from being recognized, Raven took Van's hand towards the city, where they headed to the nearest inn to rest and have a cup of coffee and mocha java.  
  
The inn was bustling with people and it was very crowded until Raven eyed a table at the corner that was empty. Taking their seats, Raven ordered for both of them, looking out suspiciously at the other people. It was a good thing Van was unrecognizable, but even so he earned a few stares from the waitresses who passed by and the town maidens who took a glance at the window.  
  
"Hey handsome..." A female rogue pilot popped out of nowhere, staring at Van. Judging by the almost lack of clothing to cover her body, and the number of piercing on her ears, lips and navel, Raven assumed that she was one of those rebel pilots that inhabited the mountain areas, snagging cargo from unsuspecting transporters who passed by the highway.  
  
What's with the getup of copying my hairdo? Raven observed that her bob of hair was the same as his, except hers was dyed in pink.  
  
"You wouldn't mind me taking in on your boyfriend, do you?" The pilot faced Raven, before licking her lips as she closed the distance from her face to Van's. Van remained indifferent of her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Raven spoke up from under his hood. The female pilot was taken aback upon hearing a deep, male voice.  
  
"Ohh?" The pilot taunted. "And why should I?"  
  
"Because bullets are a hard thing to waste, and I don't think that you would want one in the innards of your gut...would you?" Raven coldly replied, pointing his revolver on the stomach of the pilot.  
  
"Sheesh, fine. Have it your way..." The pilot raised her hands in exasperation as she left. But not before she berated "Homo jerk..."  
  
Raven tucked his gun away just in time for the coffee and java to arrive. As Raven raised his mug to his lips, he noticed that Van did the same. Looking at the ebony-haired boy, he waited for him to drink. After a few minutes of lingering, Raven drank the hot liquid, impervious to the temperature of the coffee. He was very much amused as Van did the same, him being impervious to the java as well.  
  
It was such a lovely morning.  
  
All of a sudden the doors burst open to reveal two persons and an organoid come in. A strangely familiar combination of pilots and Zoid...  
  
"Shit...it's the Guardian Force..."Raven muttered under his breath as the trio searched for a place to settle in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Earlier that morning...  
  
"So, here is the final plan." Karl cleared his throat as he solicited the attention of each and every member in the room. "Van is out and is gonna destroy any base he can please. I assume that the next place he's gonna appear is here..."Karl said, pointing to a remote town in the far eastern location of the Valley of the Rare Hertz.  
  
"This was the last sighted location where Flyheight was located. I want Karl and Thomas to go there. Fiona, you stay here and monitor for any sightings on Van, as we might not expect him to show up here. Moonbay, do what you can to assist the people around here. I'm personally going up to the empire and try to petition to the Council to revoke the sentence on Van's head..."  
  
A soft growl...  
  
Karl stared at the dark figure in the corner of the room. It was Zeke, who apparently had recovered from his state of Zoid "rabies", only a scar on his thigh from the former gash that he received. Fiona approached the organoid as Zeke made small whimpering sounds.  
  
"Colonel, Zeke says that he wants to accompany Irvine and Thomas."  
  
Karl sweat dropped at Zeke. "And why would he want to do that?" looking back at Fiona.  
  
"Raargh...ragoompah...raaaruummmroruum..."Zeke did a bit of charade, squirming on the floor with his claws flailing on the air.  
  
"Zeke wants to have a breath of air, besides he might find Van..."Fiona cheerfully said.  
  
Karl was happy that Fiona finally smiled. At least she seemed to get it over with. "Fine, as long as he doesn't interfere with the surveillance mission of Thomas and Irvine."  
  
Zeke jumped on Karl and nudged his head on the struggling Colonel underneath him. The others just sweat dropped at the scene and began walking away.  
  
"Uhhh, Zeke. Will you let go of my brother now?" Thomas interrupted with Zeke's performance. After a few attempts, Zeke finally let go and went ahead to the hangar.  
  
"I swear if that organoid was just acting as weird as Van was in the last few days, I would have sent it to quarantine..." Karl said in annoyance, brushing himself off the dirt and examining the wrinkles on his suit.  
  
"We've seen enough weird things around here to last us a lifetime, thank you very much..." Irvine said in sarcasm, folding his arms behind his head. "Let's go, Thomas. The earlier we leave, the earlier we arrive at that town. We can form our strategy there." Irvine added, leaving the scene as he made his way to the hangar.  
  
"I have to go now, Colonel. Duty calls!" Thomas said in his most I'm-the- best-damn-officer-there-is tone, leaving a salute before running down the hallway, hollering out for Irvine to wait for him.  
  
Karl's eyes twitched. 0o  
  
"If my eyes are twitching, then there is something goddamn wrong that's happening around here..." Karl thought, his right eye twitching more visibly, as he prepared himself for his trip to the Empire.  
  
"Zeke! Will you stop sniffing the cockpit of my Saix?!?!" Irvine yelled, screaming at the white organoid that was obviously rummaging the cockpit, visible only by it's tail. Zeke raised his head, his mouth carrying some pieces of paper with it...  
  
"Oh, goddamn shit! You put that back Zeke, before I auction you out at the black market!" Irvine began his assault on the silver organoid.  
  
Zeke, in his panic, jumped off the cockpit, scattering the pieces of printed-paper on the floor, the wind blowing it around the hangar.  
  
"Aaaah! Zeke, I'll get you for this!" Irvine shouted, flailing his arms out to catch the floating paper around.  
  
"Hey, Irvine. Let's...mmmph!" Thomas was cut short as a piece of paper hit him square on the face. "What the..."  
  
Irvine was still collecting the scattered paper around, his eyes darting to and fro for any white sheet that lay. It would mean big trouble if one leaked out...  
  
"There, that should keep this away from that nosy organoid." Irvine mumbled packing the papers, as he felt a hand brush his behind. Jerking up in response, Irvine's head hit the cockpit window of the Saix.  
  
"What the...WHO DID THAT?" Irvine said in half-shout, rubbing his head as he turned around to identify the perpetrator.  
  
"THOMAS?!?! What the HELL did you do THAT F..." Irvine asked exasperatedly, his speech cut short by Thomas' weird action. Thomas was smiling like it reached his ears, his canines showing prominently. His eyes were small slits, and the mood of his smile was as if he found something very, very interesting. His right hand was folded on his back, while his left hand held something that sent Irvine shivers on his spine.  
  
It was a piece of paper.  
  
"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod..."Irvine said in disbelief. Thomas just continuously smiled like an over grown Cheshire cat. His cheerful eyes now put on a devilish aura.  
  
"Ehm...did...you...did you read...that?" Irvine half-heartedly smiled back, hoping that the answer would be a wild no.  
  
"Me? Read this? Now, why would I? Ooops, but I did..." Thomas said in his most sarcastically dangerous tone. Irvine's apple ran through under his throat, like an overworked elevator.  
  
"Found anything interesting..." Irvine started to sweat heavily.  
  
"Let's just say the page was titled "Love at First Sight..." Thomas said menacingly.  
  
"Oh no..." Irvine shuddered at the possible tortures and blackmails he will receive from the grinning boy below him. That was one of the papers where he kept his dark, dark secrets.  
  
"Anyway, I'd try to change the title if I were you." Thomas flung the paper back at Irvine, who was shocked at the sudden turn of events. "It's sounds a bit dragged and too corny, anyhow."  
  
"Wha...wha...I thought you read this" Irvine said in disbelief.  
  
"Only the title." Thomas said, smiling back at the older man.  
  
As Irvine sighed heavily and tucked the missing page along with the others, Thomas loaded the Dibison up for their trip ahead. He had many things to think about...  
  
'But I did read it, Irvine, and I was glad that you admitted it to yourself. Don't worry, I'll help you out with your problem...' Thomas thought at the back of his head, as the Saix and Dibison left the base for the town near the Valley of the Rare Hertz  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Why did it have to be them?  
  
Raven pondered at that question, cursing under his hood at the untimely arrival of the unexpected company. And guess what...  
  
The only empty table was next to theirs.  
  
Such luck...  
  
"Oh, friggin' shit!" Raven hid more and more under his hood as the two pilots and the organoid came closer and closer to their table.  
  
It wasn't him that he was worried about, it was Van. He may have looked different, more stunning perhaps, but he was still recognizable as Van Flyheight. Maybe to his friends that is.  
  
Which is who those people are.  
  
And that organoid. That creature can recognize scents of any person they can remember and identify. That organoid might blow both our covers off. Better to leave now while we can...  
  
Too late...  
  
Zeke had settled himself on the only way that led out of the inn, sitting up like a dog. Irvine and Thomas sat down beside their table, a meter away from their own.  
  
Can't do anything now...might attract attention...  
  
Raven just prepared himself in any case, grasping his gun in the pockets of his trouser. Van still continued drinking his java, impervious to the tension around him, his eye still set on Raven. The other pilot knew that Van was looking out for him, one wrong move from any person that meant hurting him and all hell would break loose with the name "Van" on the banner.  
  
"So, if we survey the mountain sides for any clues as to where Van might be located; there is a possible chance that he might just turn up..." Thomas droned on, eyeing a chance where he can use his technical expertise.  
  
"Even so, remember that we are near the Valley of the Rare Hertz. It wouldn't be nice to bring along our zoids, and I doubt Zeke will follow us through it. "Irvine commented.  
  
"Which is why we are going on foot, I've reserved a room for us here in the inn. We can do a three-day search on the valley with my scanner. "Thomas said with finality, leaving no room for Irvine to argue.  
  
"Argh! Fine, you got me! But I'm not going there unarmed." Irvine roused up.  
  
"We have no choice, this locale is located in the boundary of both territories. It is not under the jurisdiction of even the Guardian Force, because technically this is an "inside" matter." Thomas emphasized the quotation on the word. "We are looking for Van, that is all. If we find a rebel group, we do nothing. That would just mean trouble for us, for both countries, and for this town. I suggest we pass ourselves as tourists in the meantime."  
  
"Whatever..."Irvine's gaze tried to shift to another view, just to keep it away from Thomas' piercing eyes. And it fell upon the strange boy with the nice hair.  
  
"Shit...why is Irvine staring at Van...hope he doesn't recognize him..."Raven muttered. His heartbeat was still calm, yet his mind was screaming.  
  
"Uhm, Thomas. Aren't clan markings unique? That there are no others like this in the whole continent but only to one clan?" Irvine asked the other pilot.  
  
"Yes...why?" Thomas looked up from the boring tablecloth.  
  
"Look..."Irvine motioned his eyes to prod Thomas to look at the direction he was pointing. True enough; Thomas' mouth gaped open as he recognized the vague, yet recognizable red mark on the boy's left cheek.  
  
"You think..." Thomas whispered discreetly at Irvine.  
  
"Yes, let's follow em' later on." Irvine confirmed the pilot's thought.  
  
And as if to confirm their suspicions, Zeke started sniffing the unsuspecting Van, who didn't mind the organoid as he continued sipping his java. Raven just kept on drinking, yet his mind was already forming a plan as to how to escape a possible world of mess.  
  
After Van had placed his mug down, signifying that he finished his java, Raven led both of them out towards the crowded market streets; by way of Zeke. It was very much obvious that Zeke had identified both Van and Raven, as the silver organoid rose from his position and started to follow the duo in a distance. Irvine and Thomas were now sure of their suspicions and followed Zeke as well. They hadn't expected to find Van in such a short span of time.  
  
"And I assume that our mystery hooded character would be none other than Raven, would we?" Thomas asked Irvine, who nodded in reply to the other pilot.  
  
"Whatever it is, Van obviously has a serious mental problem. Destroying military bases, unofficial leave, and now, finding himself in the company of Raven. What else don't we know about them?" Irvine softly said.  
  
"Ehm, you sure that was Van?" Thomas asked the older man, who was squinting at where Raven was leading Van. The crowd was sure thick during this time of day.  
  
"You said it yourself that clan markings are unique, that it only belongs to one clan. And that marking clearly shows of the Flyheight clan." Irvine replied, not looking back.  
  
"Besides, I think Zeke recognized Van. It was a good thing he caught up with him."  
  
"Let's just keep it low, who knows what Raven might do if he found out we were following them..." Thomas was cut short as a stall came crashing down, and baskets came flying from the distance. Looking through the crowd using his eye patch, Irvine saw what just had happened.  
  
Raven was running, with Van in tow.  
  
And Zeke was at their trail.  
  
"Oh, shit Zeke. What was that thing about keeping low Thomas?" Irvine looked back as he started to run towards the direction of the chase.  
  
"Never mind..." Thomas replied, taking a weird looking pistol from the folds of his uniform.  
  
"Hey, hey! Take it easy! I know it sounds tempting and all to shoot Raven, but this is a different..."  
  
"Who said about shooting?" Thomas smiled, amused. His eyes were now locked on to the pistol's sights. "I'm gonna place a tracking bug on Van."  
  
The blonde shot with accuracy and the bug landed on Van's coat, digging itself discreetly into the fabric. Thomas couldn't have been more proud.  
  
"Let's go! "the pilot urged on, the tracking device on hand, following the signal emitted by the bug, as they reached the borders of the town. At a distance, Raven's hooded cape and Van's undone hair were all that was visible as silver flashed on their trail.  
  
"Shit, they're moving too fast." Irvine mumbled, as their chase grew more and more indistinct as the minutes went by. The paths of the Valley were twisted and elevated at certain sections, giving direct visibility a disadvantage.  
  
Upon the next turn, they nearly crashed upon a silver heap on the path.  
  
"Zeke!" Irvine gasped as he dragged the organoid back to a safe distance.  
  
"I've detected a weak signal of the Rare Hertz. It must have knocked Zeke out." Thomas commented. "We can't leave him here, can we?"  
  
"Guess we can't. The rebels in here might pick him up, and Zeke's head would cost millions in the underground market." Irvine replied, carrying the poor Zeke on his shoulder. "We still have their signal right?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll come back tomorrow. Van is somewhere around here, in this vicinity." Thomas eyed the surrounding terrain. His eye caught a glance of movement in the corner. "We better leave, now."  
  
Raven watched them carefully; as he made a last minute attempt in spying that the trio had left the area. Although it would have been easier if he just took them down personally, Raven was worried Van might be a bit harsher than him. After all, he clearly remembers them when he had his amnesia. And they seemed nice enough...  
  
"For homosexual werewolves that is..."Raven mused as he looked back at Van, who was hugging his knees, his eyes carefully observing the boulder by the corner.  
  
Raven sat close by Van, his hood still covering his face. He was tired all morning, and never expected that they would show up. He had many plans for Van and him this day. Maybe shopping for new clothes (peh, they needed new disguises, didn't they?), go sightseeing in town (Hiltz and Ryss appearance started to bored him, and I guess he assumed Van felt the same) and by night, see the stars across the night sky, while lying on the cornfield across town. It was his favorite sanctuary after all...  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. I-own-this-cute-and-handsome-guy..." Raven looked back to who it was.  
  
It was the rogue pilot (who sported the same hairdo as Raven's) they met at the inn. Apparently, she brought her sisters along (who also sported the same hairdo, although one was yellow and the other was neon green).  
  
"I never forgot you. Now, you'll pay for insulting me!" Pink hair snapped.  
  
"When you insult one..." Yellow hair continued.  
  
"...You insult us!!!" Green hair finished.  
  
And with a weird, and strangely funny, group pose, the trio shouted.  
  
"The Black Crow Gang!!!"  
  
Raven sweatdropped under his hood, as Van just stared at them like some malignant cancer.  
  
"Amateurs..." Raven finally spoke.  
  
"Grrr, how dare you taint our ears with your childish rebellion and insolence!" Pink hair grew a vein on her knuckles.  
  
"Let's teach him about manners, sisters!" Pink hair commanded, as the three women brandished leather whips that were earlier strapped on their hips.  
  
The women were particularly dangerous-looking already. And it seemed that Raven and Van are gonna experience a whole world of pain...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Yeah!!! I finally got my first review!!! (starts to flood tears)  
  
Raven: What happened B?  
  
I got my review Raven! My first review!  
  
Raven: Good for you...(looks back at the sleeping Van)  
  
Oh...right. Sorry, Raven...  
  
Raven: It's ok, just go on with your work. I'll mind Van for a little while.  
  
Raven's having one of those mood swings, I guess. I really sympathize with him, it's been a day already and Van is still sleeping. But...  
  
...My first glorious review!!! Ne, chocolate-kun!  
  
Thank you very much!!! Domo arigato gozaimasu! Thanks for the whole 4 reviews!!!  
  
It's nice to receive a review; it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I promise I'll work overtime starting tonight to round up the next chapters for this fic. Raving mad to move my fingers on the keyboard!!!  
  
On the next chapter...the creation of friends and recognition of enemies.  
  
Go figure! 


	10. Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive) And I highly recommend fish sticks after dinner. Tee-hee.  
  
Black Crow Gang? What was the deal with that? I know it sounds kinda corny and all, but I just typed the first thing that came into my mind. And it was that name...  
  
Oh, the mental torture...  
  
Van:...man, where am I?  
  
(Gasp!) Van, your awake! Have you got amnesia? Just like in my story?!?!  
  
Van: Oh, gimme a break B! Just had a hangover, that's all!  
  
Hangover?!?! You got knocked out for two, no make that, three days! And that was just a hangover? Why, you insensitive clod! I ought to...  
  
Van: Raven...  
  
(Looks at Raven, who just arrived from his walk)  
  
Oh...Raven. Van's awake already. It was a good thing too...  
  
Slap.  
  
(Author's narration: Raven ran past Byakko and slapped Van square on the face. Tears starting to form on his sullen eyes...)  
  
Raven: You idiot! You senseless idiot! And I thought you were gonna die! I should have slapped harder! I should...  
  
Raven...  
  
Van: (intently looks at Raven, cupping his reddening cheek)  
  
Raven: I'm sorry! (Hugs Van as he starts crying on his shoulders) I'm really sorry Van!  
  
Van: I'm sorry too, Raven...I guess I was being too overprotective...  
  
(Cries) Gasp! I'm sorry too, Van! I should have sedated Raven while I had the chance! Ooops...(Raven glares daggers at me...)  
  
Ehm, next chapter readers...I don't want you to experience the blood and tears that will start flying. Coming from me that is...  
  
RAVEN! Just...just stay calm ok? Everything's fine now, ...Van is awake, see? (Van tries so hard to keep Raven from moving towards me...)  
  
Oh, god...me and my big mouth...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 9: Friends and Enemies  
  
(This is not what you think...)  
  
Pathetic. Plainly pathetic.  
  
Black Crow Gang? What a pathetic bunch of amateur females. I could have let them off because of their amusing impression, but they wouldn't just quit do they?  
  
Van is mine.  
  
And I won't let anyone have him, whom I know will just hurt him.  
  
And abuse him.  
  
And exploit him.  
  
"Hey, look girls. Little Black Riding Hood is whimpering in fear." Pink hair taunted Raven.  
  
A few pebbles flew by.  
  
And Raven found Van in front of the pink haired woman, his hand in a death grasp, strangling what air remains from her lungs and throat.  
  
Her two comrades used their whips in an attempt to hit Van's strangling grasp, but both whips ended up lashing Van's other hand, using it as a snare to let the whips entwine it. In a second, he pulled the whips, dragging the two women along with it.  
  
Guess I should stop him. That might add his criminal record.  
  
"Van...enough. It's okay now..." Raven came behind Van and embraced the tensed- up boy. Van, in an instant, let his prey go; as well as dropping the whips that bound his hand. He, however, remained defensive fearing that they would retaliate.  
  
Raven came up front Pink hair, who was still clutching her throat, gasping for quick breaths of precious air.  
  
A gust of wind blew by, and knocked the hood covering Raven's head.  
  
The three women's jaw dropped as they realized whom it was. As quick as a flash, the three dropped on the floor, prostrating before the startled Raven.  
  
"Master, please forgive my impudence!" Pink hair pleaded.  
  
"Yes master! Abandon your anger." Yellow hair added.  
  
"Please master..." Green hair finished.  
  
Raven closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching in confusion and anger. A moment they were ready to kill them both, but now they act like little slaves.  
  
"Who...are...you...really...." Raven asked annoyed, his right eyebrow still twitching.  
  
"Oh, please forgive our rudeness. Our name's are Lana..." Pink hair started.  
  
"Mana..."Yellow hair continued.  
  
"And Nana..." Green hair ended.  
  
"We were called the Black Crow Gang by the locals because of our insignia..." Lana pointed to her shoulder. An insignia of a black crow in a shield with a lion underneath came to view.  
  
"But really, we just couldn't handle it. We first thought it was corny and all..." Mana berated.  
  
"We eventually lived with that. But Black Crow Gang is not our real name." Nana continued.  
  
"We're the Unofficial Raven Fan Club! A group of rogue gals that have found Raven, which is you, to be very cute and handsome! See, we have all your pictures hidden inside our jackets. "Lana opened her jacket. True enough, the insides were lined with pictures of Raven from god-knows-where they could have taken it.  
  
"We also have our own official clubhouse, where we have your personal shrine! We worship you, Master Raven!!! We even had our hair done, just like yours!" Mana giggled in ecstatic joy.  
  
"Sadly, we haven't found additional members yet. Seems everyone is still ignorant of your charm, appeal, beauty and wisdom." Nana went on, stars in her eyes sparkling.  
  
The three girls went on and on with their ranting about how cool and cute Raven is. They could have passed as giggly high school girls, if he only knew what high school is. (Which is probably impossible, because there is no high school on Zi).  
  
Raven let out an exasperated sigh as he turned back, Van in tow, to where his Geno Breaker lay. This was just the last thing he needed. A clubhouse run by incessant rogue pilots, who thought of him as cute, and nothing more at that. Better make a run for it.  
  
"Master, do you have a place to stay?" Lana saw through the attempt.  
  
He DID need a new place to stay. Hiltz and Ryss were starting to bore him, and the Guardian Force was occupying the only inn in town. Van was very much stressed out already, and he hated the long walk towards his Geno Breaker.  
  
"Shadow!!!" Raven's voice echoed the valley walls as a white light flew to him. Shadow alighted, giving a grunt of disapproval in leaving him behind the cramped-up Zoid.  
  
"Lead the way..." Raven faced back Lana, who was very much happy at the chance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Seems Zeke is gonna be fine now." Thomas observed as Zeke was coming around. This was Zeke's second time to be knocked out by the Rare Hertz, owing to the last time four years ago, when he went berserk if Van hadn't saved him.  
  
"Glad that was over." Irvine said, looking out across the window of their room.  
  
"Care to tell me why we only have one bed?" Thomas sat at the foot of the bed, his back at Irvine.  
  
"The innkeeper said this was the last room. There was some confusion with the reservations. That was why we ended up in here." Irvine looked back to answer Thomas.  
  
Shit.  
  
"Ehm, Thomas? When...uh...when did you start taking your uniform off?" Irvine gulped, seeing Thomas in only his pants on. Even then, Irvine couldn't hide his feelings at times like these.  
  
More so, because the bulge gave it away.  
  
"Aah...it was getting stuffy anyway." Thomas said, laying down the bed, his eyes closed. Good thing it was. Or else he might have seen Irvine's dilemma.  
  
Irvine started to sweat when he saw Thomas, his lean chest rising up and down erratically, his sweat glistened torso shifting ever so slightly. It all looked so erotic.  
  
Damn Thomas.  
  
Irvine ran right to the bathroom, closing it as he let the shower on. Thomas just smiled as he succeeded in finishing the first phase of his plan. He knew what Irvine was doing. Shower water running on, no movement heard, small sighs and groans amidst the falling water...  
  
Irvine was jerking himself off.  
  
"Irvine, you okay there in the shower?" Thomas hollered out smiling. He was close to snorting a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah...ugghh...I'm just...huff...fi...ne..." Irvine hollered back, his response somewhat delayed and suppressed. Thomas just thought how hot Irvine was a sight inside, and that aroused his own.  
  
As Irvine leaned on the door to listen to Irvine's stifled moans, a familiar creaking sound came from the bolts that held up the wooden barrier...  
  
...And down fell Thomas and the door inside the bathroom.  
  
"Ouchouchouchouch..."Thomas indignantly said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Standing up from his position on the ground, there he saw Irvine who was also staring at him.  
  
Clutching his cock.  
  
Thomas was struck silent at the sight he just saw. Irvine suddenly began panicking as he tried looking for a towel.  
  
There was none. "THOMAS! What the hell are you doing in here?" Irvine yelled, humiliated and disturbed. His body was tinted in red, either from what he was earlier doing, or from Thomas staring at his cock, that was now oozing with precum.  
  
"You look hot, Irvine..." Thomas smiled, slowly approaching Irvine, who was backing up to the wall. Somehow, he was not expecting this to happen.  
  
"Back, Thomas! Back off..." Irvine felt more afraid now, knowing that this was not the Thomas he encounters everyday. This was a different one.  
  
A momentary pause...  
  
Irvine slips on the floor...  
  
A loud thud...  
  
Irvine didn't mind the pain on his ass; he was more worried at what the blonde man was going to do. His face a mere inches from his own...  
  
"You still afraid, Irvine?" Thomas began to sound more sensibly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Irvine asked, his suspicions arising.  
  
"I did read that piece of paper I threw back at you, Irvine. And after a few days of thinking about it, I decided to make it easier for the both of us..." Thomas' hot breath hit Irvine's blushing cheek.  
  
"I thought you were hitting it with Fiona, or something?" Irvine stilled, shaking off a small thought off his mind.  
  
"It's pretty hard trying to court someone who doesn't respond to your calls, isn't it? On the other hand, here you are thinking about me. Why didn't you just face me before?" Thomas' whimpered pathetically. Irvine blushed even more. Thomas, acting all childish just like that.  
  
"Well, you're straight...I'm sorta not...I couldn't tell anyone about this so I resorted to writing. It was the only way I could suppress this feeling..." Irvine swallowed; Thomas was still leering over him.  
  
"Hmmm...define straight..."Thomas was somehow amused over Irvine's confusion.  
  
As Irvine was about to open his mouth, Thomas took the chance and kissed the man under him, taking in of what Irvine could offer. The other was about to protest, pushing the body that began to close in on him, but later fell weak and embraced it, pushing it to himself. "Like it?" Thomas pulled himself off, his hair now drooping down as water dampened his body.  
  
"Man..." Irvine gasped under the cascade of water, his breathing cut off to short wheezes. First times always leave you tensed and drained of strength.  
  
Standing up and leaning against the cold shower wall, Irvine looked at the blonde that was watching him. Intent eyes admiring the copper tanned skin of Irvine.  
  
He offered his hand...  
  
The blonde took it...  
  
Each kept looking at the other's eyes, searching for any sign of regret or lie...  
  
And both closed the distance between their anxious lips, their bodies brushing each other, as one tried to dominate the other.  
  
Thomas conceded, and let Irvine do as he please.  
  
Somehow, being the part of the submissive one might not be boring...  
  
Thomas gasped as Irvine's hand brushed his torso, his hands looking for the belt that kept his pants on. After finding it, he untied it, letting it fall on the floor as Thomas kicked it out of view.  
  
"Thomas...you won't regret this right?" Irvine said with a hint of worry,  
  
"So long as you won't leave me..."Thomas fell on Irvine's chest, water running rivers on both of them.  
  
"I'll protect you..."  
  
"I know you'll do..."  
  
"Won't your brother have a say on this?"  
  
"Hmm, Karl? He has a boyfriend. I think it was a Republican General..."  
  
"Hope he doesn't..."  
  
"Shhh, stop worrying. I don't care what people will say. Don't mind what makes me happy. Now that you're here, I don't care about them anymore..."  
  
"You're being selfish..."  
  
"You're being overprotective..."  
  
"You're the aggressive one..."  
  
"I'm also the submissive one here..."  
  
"That doesn't count..."  
  
Irvine was cut short of his words, as Thomas quieted him with a deep kiss. His hands held in a tight embrace as he continually brushed his cock against Irvine's. Irvine's free hand placed itself on Thomas' ass, as he slammed the other boy's hip against his own, his other on a tight embrace at Thomas'.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me Thomas...and for accepting me as who I am..."  
  
The splashes of their seeds on to their bodies ended the night for the two, who finally realized what they were missing in their lives.  
  
Each other.  
  
Sometimes, what you thought was hard to find, might just be beside you all the time...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Raven kept to himself outside the cave where the headquarters, and clubhouse, of the Black Crow Gang was situated. The night breeze did good in soothing him and relaxing his tensed-up self.  
  
The girls were asleep in their hammocks; Van was curled up alongside Shadow, who was also grunting in his sleep. Raven felt everything was peaceful around.  
  
Peaceful...  
  
In the time of the Chaotic Century, peace was as rare as war was abundant.  
  
Raven was a child of war, born to parents he hardly remembered, and taken away by the result of chaos. He grew with the sole idea that his destiny was to fight and eliminate anyone who came in his way.  
  
Van was a child of peace, born with the idea of an ideal father and mother. Though his father was taken away by war, he grew with the idea of his greatness, and made friends and allies along the way. Van was very much happy.  
  
What was it in him that made him like Van in the first place?  
  
Maybe envy, or awe. Maybe he wanted to destroy Van so much that it was replaced with the feelings of passion, feelings just as strong as that to destroy him.  
  
Raven stood up from his ground and walked over the sleeping Van. His face was very much beautiful. Raven never tired to muse that term, over and over again.  
  
There was no reason at all...  
  
Isn't there?  
  
Love, without a reason, is genuine love...  
  
For love with reason, is love with condition...  
  
If a person loses the quality that makes him loved by others, love itself is lost...  
  
To love a person deeply, is to love beyond reason...  
  
And sometimes, to love even beyond your life...  
  
The important thing is that he knows that he is being loved...  
  
And that he will give love in return...  
  
Raven shot up in realization. Van was teaching him how much he valued his love for the boy. The moment Raven had left him; life itself was lost in him.  
  
For Raven was now his life, or even more...  
  
To place another person before your life is foolish love...  
  
But foolish love is greater than all that is superficial...  
  
Raven was his heart, and mind...  
  
Van had made him the bearer of his life...  
  
With the realization in his mind, Raven was even more determined to bring back Van to himself. By tomorrow, he shall have to go back to the Guardian Force's base, to where their promises lay.  
  
By hook or by crook.  
  
Raven lay beside Van's sleeping form, kissing the boy lightly on his lips before turning in for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day.  
  
"I shall return you Van, back to me...and I promise never to let go again..." Raven gazed longingly at the ebony-haired boy as sleep finally settled in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Look...he's really so cute!" A giggle followed.  
  
Raven woke up to the sound of the three girls who were musing over Van, who earlier woke up.  
  
"Good morning, master!" The three girls greeted the just-awakened Raven.  
  
"Cut the formalities off. It makes me look old." Raven said in annoyance to the word "master". He always hated this social crap.  
  
"Look what this guy bought for you." Lana finished what she wanted to say.  
  
Van was waiting for him outside the cave, his arms holding a familiar bunch of reddish-yellow fruits.  
  
"Papayas..." Raven whispered.  
  
Van came inside the laid the fruits before Raven. As the produce came tumbling from his hand, bruises, hidden by the fruits, showed up.  
  
"Papayas in this region grow only in the highest areas around here. He would have been stupid enough to go looking for it..."  
  
"But, isn't it romantic? Him, ready to sacrifice his life and limbs just to offer something to eat to his true love..."  
  
"Sigh! I wish I had a man just like Mas...er, Raven I mean..."  
  
Raven was unmindful of the three, his hands gently massaging the bruises on Van's arms. The love that Van was giving to him was overwhelming, for someone who hadn't experienced this type of feeling from childhood.  
  
Standing up, Raven faced the girls.  
  
"Do you have any experience on Zoids?" Raven asked them.  
  
The girls just smiled and placed their arms on their backs. As if on cue, a platform rose from their backs and three distinct Zoids came to view.  
  
"They don't call us "The Black Crow Gang" for nothin'..." Mana mused.  
  
They were Stormsworders. Or somehow like it, except that they were all black in color. Raven never wanted to ask help from others, but he was prepared to use very resource he had on hand.  
  
"Girls...I have a special mission I need you to help me with..."Raven smiled.  
  
The girls' faces lit up in delight, knowing they'll be working with their hero.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
What will Raven do? Will he be able to bring back Van's former self? And what of the Unofficial Raven Fan Club? Will they finally have a name they can be proud of? Will Zeke finally meet Shadow again? Will I stop ranting like some underpaid narrator? Tune in next time on Medabots...err I mean, Zoids: Unofficial.  
  
Raven stop!!!!  
  
Raven: Say please...(familiar?)  
  
No, I will not concede! Haaaa...oh gods, stop it already! Van let me go!!!  
  
Van: We should do this more often, ne Raven?  
  
Raven: Got that right. It really is more fun when there are three...  
  
RAVEN!!! If you don't let me out of this...this...ugghh, stop it!  
  
Raven: Say it...  
  
No...  
  
Van: Say it...  
  
........................................................................  
  
Raven: He's tough to crack; I had more bitchy officers than him before.  
  
Van: He'd fall sooner or later...  
  
After 10 seconds...  
  
(Panting) Huu...huu...all right...all right...I give! I'll admit, I like it already!!! Enough I say!  
  
Raven: Knew he'd fall for the feather...  
  
Van: Heh, I didn't know he was ticklish there.  
  
Raven: Of all places, I never thought someone like him had some weakness...  
  
Hmph! What's wrong with being ticklish on the palm of my hands? People never knew about it. And what was the deal of that tickle bout you two gave me?  
  
Raven: Did you wash your hands?  
  
Yeah, why the heck would you ask?  
  
Shivers tingling in the spine.  
  
Raven! Stop licking my hand! You stop being that damn erotic right now or I...  
  
Van? You too? Oh gods! Let go of my hands...let go...  
  
Faint.  
  
Raven: Hey..hey Byakko! Wake up, silly!  
  
Wha...wha...what the heck happened?  
  
Van: You slept in on us, baka! We were about to do "that thing" and you fell right over.  
  
Raven: (sigh) Van and I had a fun time...  
  
(Sigh) sure was, I guess...  
  
Next chapter...I kinda am not in the mood...peh, psyche! Me will continue up to Chapter 24! Mwahahahah!  
  
Iggsk...  
  
Stop licking my hands! (Ugghh, now I have to wash the lick off my keyboard!) 


	11. Flight Across the Desert of Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive). And I don't mind if a 500-lb. ruby suddenly fell in front of my face. Gods, let that happen, please...  
  
Must...destroy...writer's...lag...geeaaah! Darn block, I cant seem to write straight in the past few days, and darn ff.net tech problems too! I can't upload much of my stories because of constant errors and refreshies.  
  
Van: Hey, take it easy, Byakko...  
  
Easy for you to say--  
  
Raven: I heard that! Don't start insinuating Van in front of me...  
  
Gasp! Are you a mind reader? How could you have known what I was thinking?  
  
Raven: This is a text-type world. I assume you know what you place in paper can be read by all that reads it?  
  
Uhm, right...anyway. I'm glad Van and Raven got over their problems last chapter, and I'm glad too because the action'll start heating from this chapter onwards. This is where Raven will try to bring Van back.  
  
But at what cost?  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 10: Flight Across the Desert of Memories  
  
"Understood?" Raven finally cleared his plans to the three females sitting across the floor. Their fine eyebrows nit in concentration as each tried to understand the complex plan that Raven played out for them.  
  
"Ehm, and can you explain to us WHY we should be helping Van?" Mana blurted out, her eyes straining at the boy they never recognized as Flyheight. "After all, he was after your ass for quite some time now..."  
  
"I concede he was an ass when I met him for the first time..." Raven looked away." But he has become a special part of me, he became my brother when I had amnesia, and looked after me when people tried to kill me for the faults that I did..." flinching away, when he mentioned "brother". He felt he was more than just that to Van...  
  
Raven looked back to see the three huddling around. After a few minutes, they finally cried out...  
  
"You sure he's just a brother to you?" Lana asked.  
  
"Coz' he certainly doesn't feel like that..."Mana added.  
  
"And you don't act like that when he's around..." Nana finished.  
  
"Omigosh..."  
  
"Can it be..."  
  
"You two are LOVERS?!?!"  
  
The three hugged each other in delight, much to the blushing of Raven. He didn't want to admit it to others, knowing how people will handle it. But he didn't want to make itself known that Van is just his pet either.  
  
Confusion.  
  
"Alright...I admit it. So screw me..."Raven said in defeat, his eyes cast sullenly. At least he admitted it to others now. He should feel proud of it, I guess.  
  
"Don't worry, Master...errr, Raven... We'll do our best to carry out your plan so that we can reunite you lovers back again!" Lana cried, her fists clutched in determination.  
  
"For our Master..." Mana continued.  
  
"And his love!" Nana finished.  
  
"Let's go, girls!" The pink haired female led the other two to their respective Stormsworders. Raven ran with Van back to where his Geno Breaker lay, and brought it to life.  
  
People began to panic as the Geno Breaker, with its trio of Stormsworders as escort, flew by the town and off to the arid desert.  
  
This caused a commotion in the media quite well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"...In a massive display, the Geno Breaker made an appearance over a small town that lay beside the Valley of the Rare Hertz. In this exclusive footage, we see here that the red Zoid was being followed by three Stormsworders, whom locals affirmed to be the possession of the local rebels; the Black Crow Gang..."  
  
A video footage suddenly appeared showing the four Zoids flying across town.  
  
"Yes, sir...I understand..." Thomas hung up the phone.  
  
"Any news?" Irvine stood up from the bed.  
  
"Karl wants us to go back to the base. He has something important to tell the both of us..."  
  
"Hey...listen..." Irvine cut off.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? I mean...you didn't regret what happened to both of us here, right?" Irvine contemplated. "I mean, after we go back to base, you won't leave me..."  
  
"Irvine..."  
  
"Because, I don't think I can handle rejections and all that...I was once a loner, but after I met you, I found I needed you...and...and I don't want to lose you and all...but if would be harsher if you pushed me away, and then you'd..."  
  
A gentle hug.  
  
"Irvine...stop worrying. I'm here for you...I won't push you away..."  
  
"Thomas...I just...I just wanna be safe...that's all..."Tears ran down Irvine's sorry eyes.  
  
"That's enough now...I promise I'll be always near you..." Thomas leaned on, and kissed Irvine straight, sealing the vow that he let go. Irvine let go and accepted the kiss. It was enough to assure him.  
  
That he will always have someone to look for him when he is away.  
  
A few moments later, Thomas stood up, his hands reaching out to hold Irvine up.  
  
"Let's go back..." Thomas said with a smile.  
  
And Irvine took those hands that gave him comfort and security.  
  
Back to where it all started...  
  
The duo never noticed that Zeke was straining his neck outside the window, as if listening to what the wind carried to him. He would have smiled, peh, it would be hard to smile if your face is made of metal. But he rushed outside to settle in the Saix, eagerly waiting the duo to finish up their act and get on with going back to base.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Raven thought about everything as they were riding across the wide desert. Van was yet asleep again, in the same position when Raven decided to carry him along on his practice runs (refer to Chapter 7). So much had happened in the span of two days.  
  
He got his memory back.  
  
Van lost himself to depression.  
  
Him finding his need for the boy.  
  
Van finding his existence was for Raven only.  
  
Raven smiled smugly.  
  
And a fan club he never even knew existed.  
  
"Van...I promise I'll bring you back tonight." Raven whispered, looking at the sleeping Van, nudging his hand to gently caress the boy's face. A small stirring as he moved it closer to Raven's hand.  
  
And onwards they sped on a straight path towards the base, dodging a few artillery cannons from protective borders that they passed through. The three sisters were thrilled as well; it was their first time that they had managed to fly in a sky unfamiliar to them, away from the crags and turns of the Valley.  
  
And they were happy that they are helping their hero, even if it was just in their own way.  
  
The desert brings memories to those who walked in it...  
  
This was where he died...  
  
...where he lost his memory...  
  
...where he was found...  
  
...where he protected his loved one...  
  
...where he ran away...  
  
It was the one who gave the boundary from those who hated him...  
  
...and loved him...  
  
Now, it was a bridge that guided them back to where it all started...  
  
A rooftop...  
  
The highest in any building where people find themselves staring at the sky...  
  
...in times when life becomes hard and unbearable...  
  
...in times when it is easy and you have time to rest...  
  
...in times when you need to be alone, though it never may happen...  
  
The sky will embrace those who seek its solitude, and provide peace and counsel to those who seek it... It will reunite those torn by the past and indifference...  
  
"I promise you Van...I'll stay by your side..."  
  
The engines droned on across the ocean of sand; by afternoon, they would have arrived at the rendezvous point Shadow talked about with Raven this morning.  
  
A special friend will meet them there, and provide help.  
  
Raven approved Shadow's suggestion, and let the organoid handle with the driving, though he never knew who this "friend" was.  
  
Not that he'd mind, he was willing to accept help from anybody he knew would.  
  
"Hmph," Raven mused at that thought. Van changed him in mysterious ways. Van himself was mysterious. It was enough to attract him. That gave Van his charm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"We're back..." Irvine and Thomas greeted the Guardian Force members that assembled themselves in the debriefing room.  
  
"Glad you're here...Take a seat, gentlemen..." Karl motioned for the two to take the vacant seats reserved for them.  
  
"Hey, Thomas," Fiona called out to the blonde boy. Thomas looked back at Fiona. "Where's Zeke? Is he okay now?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine now. He went out desert to regroup himself, I think...He'll be back as soon as he's finished, Fiona." Thomas replied, turning his back as he took his seat alongside Irvine.  
  
"Thanks Thomas!" Fiona said, taking her seat back to the control panels. She sat back, tinkering over some buttons, making calculations for new data.  
  
Moonbay was startled. "Well, that's new. Thomas didn't blush when Fiona called him, he didn't reply with his smug "Ms. Fiona!" he certainly didn't stutter upon seeing Fiona..."  
  
Moonbay glanced at Irvine.  
  
A small smile playing on his face.  
  
And he was talking to Thomas, who was also smiling back. Their eyes were just as eager as... Lovers?  
  
Moonbay hid her suspicions. "He he, this might be big news. But just to make sure..." she thought off, trailing from the room going to the hangar. She was forming plans already.  
  
"Let's start the meeting. I assume most of you wouldn't know why I called for this meeting. I have good news and one bad news. Where should I start?" Karl asked the people in front of him.  
  
"Best if we start with the good one..."Irvine broke the silence.  
  
"Ok then," Karl said, shuffling through some pieces of paper on hand. "First news is, that I have lowered the sentence on Van. He is to be regarded as priority victim instead of a maverick. I had to explain that he experienced a mental illness on his period with Raven." Karl said smiling. The others heaved a sigh of relief at the news.  
  
"Second is, I have evident data that Van is heading straight back to our base. I just don't know when, but scouts have reported that Van is proceeding a straight path and we will not miss him when he comes through here."  
  
"Great news, sir. But what about the bad one?" Thomas asked.  
  
Karl continued. "...He's with Raven. That's the bad news."  
  
Everyone fell silent. It would have been just fine if Van came alone, it would have been easier to capture him and submit him to treatment...but with Raven, who knew that letting go of a valuable asset is a big mistake, life would be a big pain if they tried wrenching Van out from his grasp.  
  
"Any of you have ideas on how we capture both people now?" Karl gazed at them, their faces as if in a far away place, lost in thought on what to do.  
  
"It's okay. I guess Van won't be arriving anytime tonight anyway. Let's all rest for a while. Irvine, Thomas, stay here for a while. The rest of you may leave..." Karl said, proceeding to the bridge to look out to the desert. The others left, leaving the three to their lonesome.  
  
"Thomas...can you tell me again what is Van and Raven's relationship, based on what you saw two days ago?" Karl asked, his back still turned against them.  
  
"I think they're...uhmm...well...uhhh..."Thomas stuttered, seemingly unable to get the word "lovers" out. Karl took it as the answer.  
  
"I see...and how do you suppose we can separate the two without hurting Van?"  
  
"Frankly sir...Karl...I don't have the slightest idea to clue you in. You know in Van's mental state, he is overprotective of Raven...just like what he did to that pilot on his last attack..." Thomas replied, unable to continue.  
  
"What about you, Irvine?" Karl asked the other man.  
  
"I don't know either, but there is one thing that's been bugging me...why do you suppose that Van and Raven would be heading a direct path towards us?" Irvine commented.  
  
"It's strange too. I highly suspect that it isn't a coincidence that they would be coming our way. I suppose Raven wants something with us..."  
  
"Maybe he'll use Van as a hostage..."  
  
"OR maybe he'll use him against us..."  
  
"The coward!" Karl punched the window with his fist. "Damn Raven, he always seems to get away with everything, now even Van! What does it take to pull that monster down?"  
  
"Van..."  
  
"Huh?" Karl looked back at Thomas.  
  
"It was only Van that was able to take Raven down. I suggest we save Van first, then we can deal with Raven later on..."  
  
"But Raven HAS Van, how do we deal with that?" Irvine cut in.  
  
"That's the main point of our problem, Raven is always near Van. We should find a way to separate the two..."Thomas placed his hand in his chin, deep in thought.  
  
Irvine stole a small peck on Thomas' lip before the blonde could react. The lieutenant almost fell over at the sudden movement if Irvine hadn't caught him. But he also lost his momentum and fell over, carrying Thomas along.  
  
Karl looked back to see the two sprawled across the floor like small, impish pups who were playing.  
  
"Go get some rest, you two. You must had quite a day..." Karl said, shaking a hand to dismiss the two.  
  
His right eye was still twitching. o0  
  
"There is something wrong...and it has something to do with those two...strange but my eye twitched only when Raven and Van was still here..."Karl looked at the desert again, lost in thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Geno Breaker alighted a few miles from the base, it seemed that they had passed themselves undetected under the noses of the Guardian Force.  
  
"Wait here..." Shadow grunted, alighting from the core of the Geno Breaker.  
  
"So, where's your friend Shadow?" Raven looked around, his eyes spying on something that reflected the noon sun.  
  
"..." Shadow walked towards the slowly growing figure, which seemed to made out of silver.  
  
"Zeke..." Raven gaped at the organoid and watched Van's reaction over his friend. Still, Van remained as apathetic as ever...  
  
The two organoids stood face to face, their eyes meeting each other. The tension was thick enough that you could have cut through it with a knife...  
  
Shadow tried to start a conversation, only to look away; lost of words that could have meant that he was sorry. He tried looking at Zeke again, only to be faced with worried eyes from the silver organoid.  
  
Shadow saw the scar of the gash that he gave to Zeke. It must have hurt...  
  
Without looking at him, Shadow bowed his head in shame and grunted at Zeke.  
  
Organoid sub-titles activate  
  
"Raargh...ragoompah rhurrhmmm...." Shadow growled in shame and apology, head bent low and spikes exposed on his back.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...about that gash I gave you..."  
  
"Roouumph..."Zeke rumbled a short reply.  
  
"There's no need to..."  
  
"Rrrr...rarruuroompagh, rarrrghha rooorhhaa..."  
  
"But...it must have hurt, most especially when I left you..."  
  
"Raaaagh...roooaagh raggh roompah..."  
  
"And now you're back...it's all what I waited for, along with Van..."  
  
"Rrrrrghhhh..."  
  
"Zeke..."  
  
"Raaaagh, ragoo ragoo rooogh raaaahpah. Roooghah..." Zeke bellowed in frustration.  
  
I promised myself that I would take care of you...even if you were a different Shadow back then..."  
  
"Raaargh..." Shadow whimpered slightly, nearing the silver organoid and laying his head onto the other's taut shoulders.  
  
"Really sorry..."  
  
Zeke nudged his jaw on Shadow, telling him that everythings fine now. Shadow heaved a sigh of relief and joy. He finally got back someone he cared for and cared for him...  
  
Raven walked over the two and smiled a warm smile on to Shadow.  
  
"Congratulations, Shadow...I'm happy for you..." Raven whispered, brushing the spikes on Shadow's back.  
  
Shadow immediately jolted up, remembering the duo's predicament. He slowly explained to Zeke why the two had come here, and why Van was reacting very much weird, as what Zeke might have heard on the news, and last time on the inn where they spent their morning coffee.  
  
Zeke just placed his foreleg on to his jaw and began absorbing all the facts that Shadow can offer. Zeke, in return, drew a complex map on ground showing the group the exact coordinates and passages to where they can initiate the plan. Van just remained sleeping in the cockpit however.  
  
"Rarrrgh rahhhh, Roouumph errraaarrhhh..." Shadow made a small comment with a few grunts and groans that came from his throat.  
  
"Thanks Zeke, we couldn't have done it without you..."  
  
"Rrrrrgh, raaagh rooummph...." Zeke replied, turning his back as he began to walk away.  
  
"It's nothing, I guess I'll see you later..."  
  
"Raaaagh...ragoompah..." Shadow ran a short distance to say his goodbye to Zeke, who left running leaving a small cloud of dust in his wake.  
  
"See you...later..."  
  
Raven began setting up camp as he carefully camouflaged it with the yellow tarpaulin he stashed away in his Geno Breaker. The girls meanwhile were busying themselves with cooking and preparing the basic needs while out in the desert.  
  
At least there was some use bringing them, Raven let a small smile run through his face.  
  
Going back to his Geno Breaker, Raven checked to see if Van had already awoken from his short nap. It seemed that the boy had always felt tired when there was some spare time to kill. Raven just wondered at the contrasting character Van had back before he became like this:  
  
He was always cheerful, energetic and full of smiles and laughter. His eyes displayed a young child that was still innocent and uncorrupted of the unforgiving world. He was always optimistic and prods people never to give up, no matter what.  
  
Maybe that was what attracted Raven to him. And Raven has made it clear to himself that he will bring that Van back to him, no matter what.  
  
"Tonight...everything will be settled tonight..." Raven muttered under his breath, looking across the mountain wall that hid the Guardian Force Headquarters from them.  
  
The one place where I will find Van back...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Agggh! Another hell week finally surpassed! I had the whole writer's block/lag/mental break thing going on for days! It's a wonder I have written this much. Ahh heck! Let's browse over the reviews, shall we?  
  
Van: Hmm, it's all from Chocolate Roses...isn't that sweet?  
  
Raven: Is that a girl?  
  
Think so. With the way she writes and her preferred stories, I think she's a girl...  
  
Van: Uh, how about inumoon3?  
  
Girl...  
  
Raven: And you, Byakko?  
  
(Gasped expression) I'm a man, silly. What did you expect! Peh, it's hard being a man, AND liking to read yaoi fics, much less write one...  
  
Van: Didn't that trouble you from the beginning? Y'know, that you might be...  
  
I AM NOT A GAY/HOMO or anything like that in that matter. I am perfectly straight (although I can't tell why I haven't had a girlfriend in years...) Yaoi is different from being a homo. Yeah, I know it involves male-to-male kinda stuff but there is no direct reference that a person wants to be of the other sex just to fulfill a desire. This is just like friendship of the common sex, although the excitement has been heightened and all that stuff. Still, it would offend me if you called me that...  
  
Van: Okay...I won't...  
  
Raven: Ei, Van. Let's get some sleep. I'm coming up to the room.  
  
Van: I'll join you in a sec...G'night Byakko...  
  
Yeah, night to you too...wait a minute...oi, Van! Isn't Raven's bed a single size bed? You better not break it you two, or I'll have your head in repairs!  
  
Raven: Who said about sleeping in bed? I've always slept on the floor!  
  
Van: Go to sleep, Byakko!  
  
God, it seems that they grow messier and messier everyday! Wonder what's next? Ugh, I can't take it anymore...  
  
Van: You coming, B?  
  
Yeah, I'm coming...Ok, guys! Onto the next chapter...I have to give my eyes much needed rest... 


	12. Eyes of Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive). And what a good night sleep I had last night! Hohumm...  
  
Van: Good morning, Byakko...(yawns)  
  
Raven: Morning to both of you...  
  
Yeah... good morning guys...want some coffee?  
  
Raven: I'll have mine black...  
  
Van: I'd prefer java...  
  
One black and one java coming right up! A good nights sleep sure is good to rid oneself of the writer's block ne, Van?  
  
Van: And a helping of good reviews too!  
  
Raven: But the main character is really the one that matters...  
  
Yeah, yeah. Don't get too conceited or something. Sorry for the delay guys, the yearly technical problems of FF.Net seem to be getting worse. I just had to upload the dang files at a later date than before. Sigh, the Ragnarok Online bug also hit me hard I spent more time playing rather than doing this fic! Gomen nasai, minna! (bowlow)  
  
Van: Awww, get on with the story. The suspense is killing our loyal readers...  
  
Raven: Yeah, even me...(Starts drinking his coffee)  
  
Where have I heard this before? Hmmm.... Nuff' said, on with the story shall we?  
  
Oh, yeah! Thanks for the constructive reviews inumoon3 and Chocolate Roses! Gosh, it made my eyes all teary now! (Wipes eyeglasses with shirt) QQ ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 11: Eyes of Innocence and Despair  
  
The moonless sky was shrouded in the dark clouds that hung across the arid desert. There was not a sound to be heard that could stir the peaceful calm that the night had provided.  
  
Perfect. Just perfect. "Wish us luck, Raven!" The three girls looked at their hero for the last time before loading up on their Stormsworders. Raven gave them a nod that made their hearts skip a beat. This was what they just needed to boost their morale for their role in Raven's plan.  
  
The three swept at full speed as they charged at the front lines of the Guardian Force base. Luckily enough, the security beacons and the normal alarms of the base didn't go off as usual.  
  
Zeke suppressed a laugh as he tore away some main connecting wires in the base. This was the right thing that he must do, in order to bring his buddy back. And also Shadow...  
  
It was too late for the people inside to realize that they were being attacked as the gates of the fortress were bombarded with heavy artillery from the trio of Stormsworders.  
  
"Irvine, Thomas, On the Double! Move out and protect the base! The Black Crow Gang is attacking the base." Karl ordered as he saw the duo come to view from the doors. Both of them hastily retreated to the hangar to get their Saix and Dibison. In a minute, the two Zoids and their squad of twenty support-type Command Wolves were out into the gates and began retaliating against the three zoids.  
  
Out in the back of the base, a small explosion destroyed part of the wall that bordered around the building. It was too small for anyone to notice amidst the ongoing chaos but it was sufficient to allow entry for two persons.  
  
"Van...we gotta hurry up! The diversion won't last long and they'll be retreating any second now..." Raven prodded the other boy, as he responded to his words, quickening his pace with Raven. It was a good thing Zeke was able to knock the main power supply off. The base was at zero visibility except where the emergency searchlights hit.  
  
He could have used Shadow to fly them to the rooftops, but the Zoid was to conspicuous even in the dark. Zeke was unable to help them directly as he was under constant notice by Fiona and Dr. D.  
  
They would have to go there by foot.  
  
Raven had managed to pry the doors in the ground floor open. After securing that Van was safe and inside with him, he carefully peeked at the corner of the wall to see that nobody was in a safe radius around them. He always had to drag Van around, as he was always lagging after him. And the thought that he would disappear at his back was unforgivable. So he made sure to himself not to let go of Van as they walked the unlit corridors of the Guardian Force base. "How was it?" Karl asked the two as they arrived back after the small skirmish.  
  
"They were very quick and fast and the maneuverability of the Stormsworders added to the delay of the defense, but they somehow tried not to shoot at us. It is a bit strange..." Irvine commented.  
  
"I feel they were just some diversion of some sort..."Thomas added.  
  
"That group was seen along with Raven, they are called the Black Crow Gang." Karl informed them.  
  
"WHAT? Then that would only mean ..."  
  
"Yes, Raven is very much near." Karl cut in. Facing a soldier that handled the visuals for the whole base, he gave an order.  
  
"I want you to use the night-vision mode of the available cameras that haven't been knocked out by the power anomaly. Check if there are any unauthorized personnel in the premises." Karl authorized.  
  
"Yes, sir..."The soldier started fumbling with the controls as each visual was displayed in the giant screen across the room.  
  
"Bingo..."Karl said with a hint of satisfaction as he saw that he was right.  
  
"They're here! This is our chance!" Irvine ran out of the room and into the hallways.  
  
"I'm coming Irvine! Wait for me..." Thomas ran along with him.  
  
"Wait you two! I want you to bring twenty soldiers as back up...do what you want with Raven, but I want Van safe. He's a damned good pilot that's too good to lose..." Karl tried his best to toughen up his image.  
  
The monitor showed a Raven who was distraught as he noticed that the camera was spying on him. Taking his revolver from the pockets of his trouser, he shot at the security. Karl flinched at the static that enveloped the whole screen, but he was satisfied much less.  
  
Raven began to worry now, knowing that the base was now heightened with alert. Soldiers started to run across the hallways, rifles in hand to subdue him and Van. Raven had to hide in the ventilation shaft, wadding the lethargic Van inside the stuffy chamber.  
  
"Ufff, hurry up Van!" Raven pushed the boy's ass as he was gasping for air. He was a bit claustrophobic although it was never a problem for him when he was inside the Geno Breakers cockpit. Van punched the grating off the ventilation shaft as he dropped off into the hallway of the second floor. He assisted Raven, giving his hand and holding him as he jumped into the floor.  
  
He lost his balance.  
  
And fell straightforward to Van's waiting arms.  
  
Van immediately embraced the lad as he tried to check if Raven was dazed at the fall. Raven wanted to stay like this longer...  
  
"No...I have to finish my job..."  
  
Letting go of Van, he grabbed his hand and ran across the hallway, which was now getting familiar.  
  
"Van!" Raven grinned at the boy behind him. "We're near. Its just a few turns now and we can get to the rooftop..."  
  
He bumped into something hard...  
  
Or someone...  
  
"Irvine..."Raven sneered as he took hold of himself again, as another person joined him. "Lieutenant Schubaltz..."  
  
"Raven! Give Van back! And we promise we'll give you a decent prison to live in..." Irvine tried to negotiate to the alarmed Raven, who was now defensively holding Van in his back.  
  
"The hell you will! Out of my way! There are more important things for me to do than waste my precious time on both of you..." Raven was cut off as Van suddenly erupted behind him and charged at the other two.  
  
Van had hit Irvine square on his torso, bringing the other man down to the ground his hands clutched to his stomach. Thomas tried to restrain Van, grabbing him from behind and holding him in his arms.  
  
It was Raven's turn to move as he pummeled Thomas on his side, pushing the blonde away. Van fell somewhat and staggered as Raven tried helping him up. The staircase where he remembered was just a few meters away...  
  
"Let's go Van!" Raven pulled the boy one more time as he grabbed Van's strong arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The door to the rooftops opened with an explosion as Raven kicked it open. The cold desert wind greeted his flushed face as he escorted Van outside.  
  
Bringing him to the exact spot he remembered days ago, Raven gazed at Van to see if there was any change that had happened...  
  
"Van..." Raven stared at the other boy.  
  
Van remained looking at the desert, his eyes still distant. He was still strangely indifferent.  
  
"Van! Look at me!" Raven was sensing something was wrong. "Do you remember me?"  
  
The boy just stared at him, and then looked out to the desert again.  
  
What went wrong? Raven asked himself, panic starting to terrify him.  
  
He tried recalling everything that Van had said to him in his temporary sanity (refer to Chapter 7)  
  
"I need to tell you...I never toyed with you...I've always loved you..."  
  
"Remember...when we first met in the fields four years ago...I was never able to take my mind off you again..."  
  
"I always had the chance to kill you...but I can't think of doing that...why would I?"  
  
"And when I found you lying in the wreck back in the Geno Breaker...I hesitated to save you...is that why you hate mo so much, Raven?"  
  
"I would die for you Raven...if only you could accept me back..."  
  
"I'll always keep my promise...I'll return to where we made it..."  
  
This was where they made the promise to each other. That they would never leave each other's side for as long as forever. What was wrong then? Why wouldn't Van wake up from his nightmare?  
  
Raven weakened from hopelessness, realizing that all his sacrifices were put to waste. He couldn't blame Van on this one... He left him in the first place.  
  
Raven buried his head on Van's neck, his arms in a tight embrace on Van. He knew he only had one thing left to do.  
  
Leave Van.  
  
His friends will find him, and maybe they will be the one who will cure him, submit him to treatment or something. Anything to bring Van back...  
  
Even if he won't see him again.  
  
Raven cried, unable to stand in that kind of decision. His plan had failed him, and the price for failure was either his freedom or someone he loved.  
  
If he left now, he might be able to escape. But if he stayed, he'll be captured. And there was a slim chance they'll be letting him see Van if he ever gets better.  
  
He had to make a choice fast; his alert hearing had heard the sound of a sniper gun clicking up on the shadowed towers of the base. Any minute now, a bullet will rip through him and pierce his heart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Withdraw the command to fire at will until Raven is at a safe distance from Van. Then shoot the damn bastard..." Karl gave the command to the sniper that was perched on top of the metal tower. His gun was aimed at Raven already.  
  
"Yes, sir..." The sniper confirmed the order and waited for Raven's movement.  
  
Karl was still viewing the whole scene through a camera that was installed outside. He didn't believe what he was seeing. But this was no time for surprises and the likes. He had to finish the job.  
  
"Give me a reason to let me kill you Raven, and I will..." The colonel muttered under his breath, as his breathing hitched ever slightly at the tension in the air. Something in the air was making it heavy to breathe.  
  
A familiar voice rang in his mind...  
  
"Why not shoot Van now?" The voice tempted the colonel. "He'll be after your position when he gets promoted. This is your chance to get away with it cleanly..."  
  
"What are you saying?" Karl was alarmed at the voice. His hidden thoughts were being somewhat hacked by an unknown intruder. "Oh, but I know you wanted to kill Van. Ever since that boy entered the Guardian Force you've been tense about everything that boy is doing."  
  
"No! Stop saying such lies!" Karl covered his ears in an attempt to block the voice out.  
  
"He's a menace..."The voice hissed. "And would you let someone get away with your first lover?"  
  
That comment ticked the colonel off; and in this short span of insanity the voice was able to control him, almost like a zombie.  
  
"I...want...you...to shoot Van..." Col. Schubaltz droned on the radio.  
  
"Sir? Are you sure about that sir? I thought we were after Raven..."  
  
"No...shoot Van...trust me on this...aim for his heart..." The Colonel collapsed on the floor, as the radio dangled on the control panel. The confused sniper did as what he was told.  
  
Shifting his sights from Raven, it settled itself into Van.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Van! Please wake up...please..." Raven gently shook the apathetic boy. His hair lightly brushing against the wind. If only he would wake up...  
  
There was still no response.  
  
Raven fell on his knees, his hands clutching his teary eyed face. He wanted to die. Without him, what was his life about?  
  
Destroying bases? He only did that because he wanted Van's attention in the first place. The entertainment and pleasure of seeing fire and blood was no longer able to sate his desire for another person that would have loved him as the way he was.  
  
A different Raven, not the Raven that everybody saw as cold-hearted, merciless and cruel; but the Raven that Van had brought out...lost, vulnerable and scared. He would sacrifice his other self to bring Van back... But the boy will never come back it seemed to him. He will never see Van again. The boy who had understood him as the way he was is now dead. He was the only one who had seen through his shield of mercilessness, through the hard shell of loneliness and of despair. The years of depression had almost led him to suicide and wishes of death. It was just until he met Van, whom he considered his only "worthy" opponent. He was the one who gave him enough reason to live, to continue fighting, and to want to meet the boy in the battlefield again...  
  
"Van..."the teary-eyed mercenary pleaded one more time, his voice choked by the salty liquid coming from his eyes. "...You promised me..."  
  
"You promised me you'd come back...why now, why try to turn your back against me?"  
  
"I promised myself that I would bring you back...but it seemed I failed..."  
  
A gunshot erupted from the darkness that shrouded the two.  
  
Raven, out of instinct, immediately hugged the sullen man, his form molding tightly against Van's. He closed his eyes for anything that might happen.  
  
Tssk! A bullet lodged itself into unsuspecting flesh.  
  
"A...a...a...a...agh..." Raven tilted his head in pain as blood started to form a crimson stream in the fabrics of his clothing in the back. He gazed back at the other man, his blood staining Van's face.  
  
A star peeked out of from the clouds, and soon stars had dotted the whole sky.  
  
"...It was a starry night when we made our promise Raven..."  
  
Raven looked up from his grief and pain as he heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard for the longest of times. It was the voice that he had wished to hear...  
  
"Van...you're back...I'm glad..." Raven forced a smile amidst the pain he was experiencing. He cried heavily onto the man's shoulder as he realized that it was going to be well again.  
  
Van was back.  
  
"Raven, what's wrong? Gods! What happened to you, Raven? Why is there blood on your back?" Van snapped up readily, panic written in his face as he noticed Raven's blood staining his hands.  
  
"It's...nothing, Van...as long as you're here now..." Raven had collapsed from fatigue and agony of the wound. He was at least happy he was able to see Van for the last time.  
  
"Raven! Wake up! Raven!!!" Van was now slowly shifting from his vision. Raven stared at the one thing that made him most happy about Van.  
  
His eyes.  
  
They were exhibiting the signs of a lively person.  
  
Van had finally life in himself; different from the Van he had taken care of two days ago. Those were the eyes he wanted him to see himself with.  
  
The eyes of innocence and love.  
  
They never lied, and Raven could see that Van truly loved him. It was just sad that he would never taste the success of bringing him back. He was now starting to fall into the deepest of darkness that he had ever experienced.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay now..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Raven woke up lying on the streets of an unknown village. He noticed that all the colors of the surroundings were as brown as the dirt that brushed his face.  
  
"Look! There's the kid that lost his parents..." A kid jeered at him.  
  
"I heard everyone that tries to claim him follows after death. That kid is a jinx..." A man whispered in the side, but it was clear enough for Raven to hear.  
  
"He was molested by Prozen. Such a shameful creature!" An old woman drew her face in disgust.  
  
Raven fell on his knees, covering his ears with his gloved hands. This was too much to hear. Then, a familiar set of boots came to a stop in front of him...  
  
It was Van's.  
  
"You make me SICK! I hate you Raven! And I don't want to see you again!" Van sneered at him in disgust.  
  
"Stop...please stop...STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Raven! I'm here! It's okay now..." Van caught the startled Raven, who shot up from his sleep, shouting. Raven looked around, noticing that he was sleeping in Van's bed, inside Van's room.  
  
"VAN! You're here! It's true then! Gods Van, I'm really glad..." Raven cried once more against the other boy's shoulder.  
  
"Take it easy...it's gonna be alright now..." Van planted a small kiss on Raven's forehead, as he took the lad in a tight embrace once more, ensuring him that he would always be at his side from now on.  
  
"Van...do you remember anything that had happened within the past few days?" Raven asked Van, who was now busy changing the gauzes on Raven's head and back.  
  
"I dunno. The last thing I recalled was when we were driving across the desert towards the Capital. I was so worried about you, and I was so depressed that I sorta withdrew for a while..." Van frowned, recalling the intense sadness he had felt at that time.  
  
"I'm sorry Van. This wouldn't had happened if I didn't push you back in the first place..." Raven looked away in shame, feeling unworthy of Van's concern.  
  
"I understand. You were confused back then, even I. I just don't know why I was attracted to you or anything. But...everytime I felt my heart skip a beat when we always met, I said to myself one day I'll make you mine..." Van grinned at the startled Raven.  
  
"Teh, so you did save me on purpose back then from the old Geno Breaker! You planned it all along! You only waited for my defeat then you made me yours. You're a sly devil, Van Flyheight!" Raven forced a grin back. Van just smiled at him, like something never happened between the past few days.  
  
"If you just told me in the first place that you liked me, I'd..." Raven was cut off when Van closed on him, kissing him deeply in the lips. The one that Raven liked, an internal fight for domination for the other.  
  
"Hush now. Get some rest. Tomorrow, we have to leave..." Van laid Raven back to rest.  
  
"But...I thought you're place was here..." Raven looked away in depression again.  
  
"Didn't I promise you that I would always stay by your side?" Van smiled in his onyx gaze.  
  
"On bright stars and lonely nights?" Raven memorized Van's pledge.  
  
"I promise to be by your side...forever..."Van smiled warmly, finishing what Raven started.  
  
"Hmph, besides while you were sleeping, Zeke told me everything that had happened. I guess I'm no longer of the Guardian Force anyway, and I was considered a maverick...I guess I'll have to make the best of it!" Van finished with a foolish grin.  
  
"Tomorrow morning then..." Raven fell into sleep again, knowing that everything was now okay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Raven?" Van shook the sleeping boy awake. The boy stirred slightly before finally opening his weary eyes. Raven noticed that Van wore his cargo pants and sleeveless jacket get-up, only it was all in black. Van wanted to complement Raven's uniform with his.  
  
"Is it morning already?" Raven asked the other, noticing that he had already packed his bags and other stuff. Zeke was carrying a small duffel bag as well.  
  
"Yeah, we have to leave early or else they might catch you and me..."Van spoke softly." I already took care of Irvine and Thomas; they're in their separate rooms. I left a note to Fiona telling her of my decision. I...guess that was all I had to do..." Van looked away for a while. Raven could tell that Van was grief-stricken about leaving his second home; this was where he had stayed after the defeat of the Deathsaurer.  
  
"I'm sorry this had to go this way, Van. I know you aren't that much comfortable with leaving and all, but I feel selfish if I would just have you for myself. Most of the people need you...even though they acted like jerks when they wanted you arrested..." Raven said with a hint of annoyance and pathetic irritation. But he exhibited a lonely expression for Van to see that he was sorry.  
  
Van suddenly hugged him from behind and whispered softly to his ear.  
  
"Even I am as confused as you were. That is why I wanted to join you...it would be best if I thought about this over without my friends. That way I wouldn't be clouded and all..." Van spoke hotly, nipping gently at Raven's ear, which made the other man shudder.  
  
"You sure you're decision won't be clouded with me around?" Raven fell back to Van's embrace, tilting his head in a languid angle.  
  
"Only my thoughts...my vision...and my..."Van was stalling his sentence as he was now exploring Raven's tight form with his hands, not minding how it got scarred and all.  
  
"Van..." Raven was now squirming under the attention Van was giving, not that he'd mind and all, but it was the lustiest sensation he had experienced ever since they had left from Raven's quarters.  
  
Zeke would have hit the sanity bell for the two again, had it not been for Shadow who anticipated Zeke's disturbance. Clutching the silver zoid with his forelegs, who was startled by him, he dragged him out of the room and flew across the hallways to the hangar.  
  
"Awww, Van! Stop biting at my neck! You're gonna give me a hickey!" Raven laughed, tickled by the soft brushes of Van's lips over his pale neck.  
  
"You're clothes run up to your neck, silly. Nobody'll see it later..." Van mumbled in between breaths as he continued kissing the boy on his neck and shoulders.  
  
Raven surrendered at that comment. After all, it was a long time when he saw Van like this, even though it was just a few days. Two days to be exact...  
  
"Van, we're gonna get caught..." Raven mumbled under the pleasure. This finally made Van stop and catch his breath for a few moments.  
  
"Haa...haa...we gotta do this later..." Van panted, grinning like an idiot to Raven, who thought he really was an idiot...  
  
"A few days of depression and you start to act like a rabid, sex-hungry dog..." Raven was rubbing his sore neck, checking for any welt or (gasp) hickey...  
  
"Hungry for you that is..." Van laughed as he stood up from the bed to help Raven up. Raven was still incapacitated to move his arms as he was injured. So Van assisted him all the way to the hangar to where his dusty Blade Liger was situated.  
  
"Man...my Liger seems to have been busted..." Van began to check on his zoid. Aside from the dust and cobweb that has collected in the inner sections of the zoid, Van found out something missing...  
  
"Awww man! They took most of the parts off of my Liger! I can't move him without any of them..." Van began spying around the hangar for anything useable as transport.  
  
"Hey Van...how about that Black Raptor?" Raven eyed a black dinosaur zoid that was in a corner. It was a new model that recently arrived. Van remembered Dr. D saying that the zoid was constructed out of the same technology they used on the Lightning Saix. Added to that was the zoid had the same braces used in the Lightning Saix by Dr. D to keep the zoid on the lowest power settings.  
  
The Black Raptor shone with ebony luster as it faced the first rays of daylight. Van rode on the pilot's seat as Raven settled on the back to let Van handle the piloting. After a few minutes of getting used to the controls, the zoid rode like the wind as it broke the braces off it's body, revealing a much sleeker form underneath.  
  
"Whoa! Cool! This zoid is definitely faster than that of Irvine's Lightning Saix!" Van shouted in awe amidst the sweat dropping of Raven.  
  
"Van...you sound like some newbie pilot..." Sarcasm dripped in his voice.  
  
"Hey, can't help it. Two days of not piloting a single zoid might have rusted my talent! "Van snapped in excitement. Pushing the forward lever to it's maximum, the hidden boosters behind the Dark Raptor erupted with propulsion, rocketing the zoid up kilometers in the air.  
  
"Whoa! It's even airborne! "Van started to sound like an idiot.  
  
"What do you mean not piloting a single zoid? You destroyed several bases in two days, managed to destroy a squad of Command Wolves who tried to aim at me and you say you didn't pilot a single zoid?" Raven retorted. The other replied.  
  
"Well, it wasn't me who was in control of myself in the past two days, as far as I cannot remember..."  
  
He's got a point...  
  
"Hey...Van. Don't overdo it. We have to keep track of where we are going. Go down to that outcrop of rocks below. There are some people whom you might be surprised to meet..." Raven sighed. At least Van was his usual cheerful self again, unlike the dark self he had accompanied.  
  
The Dark Raptor alighted in the front of Raven's camp, startling the yellow tarpaulin that covered the mouth of the small cave they used for the night. From there the three girls came out, looking curiously at the new zoid that had made an appearance.  
  
The cockpit opened to reveal Van who sat up from the seat to throw the heavy knapsacks down and assisted in lowering Raven to the ground. Raven wouldn't have asked for Van's assistance (pride kicking the back of his head) until Van threatened he wouldn't go near him if he didn't allow him to.  
  
"Van! Stop carrying me like some overgrown child!" Raven grew red with embarrassment as he noticed the three girls giggling at the sides. Who would have imagined a sight where Van was carrying the most feared mercenary in his arms like some newlywed couple?  
  
"Want me to kiss you?" Van teased the pilot as he refused to let him down until he found a good spot for Raven to sit in.  
  
"Yes...I, I mean no...I mean...just let me down Van..." Raven finally said in exasperation. Van finally found a good boulder of Raven's height and settled the young man there, giving him a peck on his lips before fending off a would-be slap from Raven.  
  
Turning back from his annoyed lover, Van looked at the three girls who were seemingly amused by their love antics. Introducing themselves, they also told their stories to Van.  
  
"Hey, can I join the club?" Van said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that makes us four. Three cheers for the club girls!" Lana shouted, the other two raising their hands." And, well, since you are master (Raven glares at her) I mean, Raven's lover. You'll be the president of the club!"  
  
"Cool! I get to be president right after I became a member!" Van said in complete amazement.  
  
"Well then, your honor. What will be our first activity?" Mana inquired the president, who was taking something out of the Dark Raptor's cockpit.  
  
Van looked back at her, holding a papaya in his hand.  
  
"Eat..."  
  
The girls shouted in eager amusement, with Raven sighing out in the back. Van did a sort of conga dance as the girls followed suit.  
  
At least he is back now...Raven smiled in his thoughts, drifting to sleep again.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Oh, yeah! Uh-huh! (Does a victory dance) I'm bad! So readers, after so many chapters of Van in stasis, he is finally back. Took me 5 days to reach 22,732 characters. (Sigh!) But this isn't over yet! Mind you, I'm gonna reach my goal of 30,000 characters in a single chapter! Mwahahahaha! Thanks to Kinzuko, inumoon3, Chocolate Roses, machinegungirl and everyother person who read this fic. Gosh I feel over-appreciated! (taunts somebody)   
  
Van: Ei, nice ending there B!  
  
Raven: He finally made something that was worthwhile.  
  
(Gives an oh, my gosh expression) Raven is that a...a...hi...ckey...  
  
Raven: (panics) No, it's not you dumbass! Its well, uhm...uhhh...you know...  
  
Right...(gives Raven one of those I-don't-think-you're-telling-the-truth expressions...) Van come here...  
  
Van: Yeah, Byakko?  
  
(Grabs Van's lips) Hmm...all red and kinda swollen, signs of intense pressure applied to the walls of the oral cavity...  
  
Raven: Gasp!  
  
Gasp all right...never hide anything to a boy who takes up Computer Science, Medical Nursing, Advanced Programming and Internet Applications and Multimedia Systems at the same time. Here Raven (smirks) use this on your...y'know. (Tosses a container)  
  
Raven: What is it? (Eyes it suspiciously)  
  
Lubricant...Ahh, I mean...it's for bites (stupid typo) whether insect or something else (suppresses a laugh)  
  
Van: Ei, can I have one too?  
  
It's not a toy...  
  
Van: It will be...(smirks smugly)  
  
Oh, the things lonely and horny men will do...sigh...next chapter people... I'll mention the reviews (if any has arrived) on the next chapter. Peh, stupid two...making me all warm and fuzzy and stuff...inside... 


	13. Short Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only...yadda...yadda...reviews are very much welcome...criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive). And a good round of reviews is sure to keep me happy!  
  
Sob! I know I'm overreacting and all but...I love you guys! Thanks for those reviews! I feel powered! (Eyes turn to exploding fireballs.) Mwahahahah! I'll go on writing this chapter until I falter!  
  
Van: You're overreacting Byakko! Calm down! Okay, so they gave you good reviews! But that does not mean you should let your guard down...  
  
You're right, I should...Hey! What's the connection of letting my guard down with writing? There is absolutely...(sees Van weakening in Raven's embrace as the other starts kissing him...)  
  
Oi, chotto matte! What the heck are you doing? A minute ago you were giving me a lecture on letting my guard down and here you are going on and on with Raven?  
  
Van: For him, I would let anything down...(enjoys being showered with attention)  
  
Yeah, but I don't think something down "there" is gonna settle down, don't you think so?  
  
Raven: You're just jealous. I can take you on any day. (Smirks as Van gives him a bite on the ear.)  
  
I rest my case...I'm going to play Ragnarok Online( and until you two don't settle down, I wont look at both of you...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Chapter 12:Short-lived  
  
Raven looked up into the night sky, arms in a tight cast. Hair brushed by the wind, the darkness of the night has given him peace and time to regroup everything that had happened in the past few days.  
  
"Hey, Raven...it's getting late...you might want to come inside..." Van appeared behind him, shivering in the late night breeze.  
  
"No...it's okay...I just want to be alone for a while..." Raven replied coolly.  
  
Van sat beside him, bringing his knees up to his chin and staring at Raven with his gaze that made Raven love him.  
  
"Van..." Raven stuttered.  
  
"Hmmm?" Van continued staring at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"You're...you're cute..." Raven stammered, blushing severely as Van perked at the words he had just said.  
  
Van moved closer towards the other boy, who started staring at the other end of the desert. His eyes didn't want to meet the other pilot's face.  
  
Bringing his mouth closer to Raven's ear, Van whispered...  
  
"So are you..."  
  
Raven blushed more severely at Van's sweet-talking. But he had enough sense to talk about something to Van, which he had never opened up until now...  
  
"Brother..." Raven looked at the ground.  
  
"Hmmm?" Van perked up.  
  
"Will...will you think of me just as a brother, Van? What if I had accompanied your father home to the Wind Colony and became Naota Flyheight...would you have thought of me as a brother, Van?" Raven looked at his serious gaze.  
  
"...To tell you the truth...I don't know..." Van broke away from the gaze. Raven flinched at Van's comment.  
  
"But if I would have seen you grow and be a man like you are right now, Raven...I would have done something to throw you out of the family..."  
  
Raven looked at Van.  
  
"Because I would have never thought of you only as a brother...there is something more I see in you everyday that makes me want to be more close to you..."  
  
Raven rested his head on Van.  
  
"You always say things that could make my ego grow." Raven said, with a hint of a smile. "Thanks for the appreciation, Van."  
  
Van brought his hands in an embrace as he brought the Raven closer to him. "I'm just telling the truth, Raven. No more need for lies or compliments. Plain simple truth...."  
  
Raven fell asleep in Van's shoulders. Van gave a mutual nudge at Raven's cheek with his own as he carried the other boy back inside for some sleep. It was a terribly long day, and Van had felt Raven had done too many things tonight. He deserved his rest.  
  
Maybe some other time Raven...some other time...  
  
After settling the sleeping boy on the makeshift bed inside the cave, Van began to write on his memoirs' about all the things that he had learned and knew. It was a hidden interest in Van to write things that had happened everyday in his life, and before the last three days, everything about it was all about Raven.  
  
The candle that provided the light inside the cave finally went out, and Van, seeing it so, thought it best to go to sleep. They had to leave early anyway, it wasn't safe staying near what he considered home for the past four years.  
  
He had someone to take care of now...  
  
And to love...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Morning, Van..." Van woke up to the sound of a cheery Raven, smiling at him in the most humane way possible.  
  
"Morning to you too Raven..."Van gave a sleepy smile, eyeing the boy that was hovering over him.  
  
Both men smirked at each other as Raven proceeded to give a small kiss to Van. Van complied and squirmed under Raven's attention.  
  
"Awww, Raven. You're gonna make me mess all over here." Van said in between.  
  
"Then I guess we should get going, hm, Van?" Raven replied, standing up from straddling and offering to help Van up.  
  
As both of them went outside, they spied the female trio huddled up near a run-down radio they must have owned.  
  
Seeing the two approach them, the three stood up, each with a sad look in their eyes. Even Raven was irked on why they somehow had lost their cheery disposition that morning.  
  
"It seemed that our meeting will be short-lived, master Raven!" Lana gave out a sigh.  
  
"Our home calls us to return. Important matters within the family." Mana continued, turning her back.  
  
"We have no choice but to comply..."Nana finished.  
  
Jumping in their ebony Stormsworders, the three left in a hurry, raising a cloud of dust. Both men sweatdropped at the sight of the leaving zoids.  
  
"What was that all about?" Van asked.  
  
"I...don't...know..." Raven replied, shaking his head.  
  
Van spent the morning clearing up the cave of their belongings, folding the tarpaulin cover and packing up their makeshift beds and hammock. Raven, Shadow and Zeke went to the nearby forest to forage for something edible to eat.  
  
A short while later, the trio returned to see Van finishing all his chores.  
  
"I'm done here Raven. Got something to eat?" Van said, searching Raven for anything they might have brought back.  
  
"Got some wild boar in here sack, and Shadow and Zeke got some fruits and berries they foraged around." Raven said, dropping the sack he carried on his back. Both Shadow and Zeke dropped their load in front of Van too.  
  
"It's good." Van spied the carcass inside the sack, as he collected the fruits, nuts and berries that tumbled around. Raven helped Van collect the small bites of food as well, seeing that it was useless to waste available food.  
  
After packing them in the back of the Shadow Raptor, Van looked back at Raven, who seemed to sport a worried face. Coming up to him, Van confronted the pale boy.  
  
"What's wrong Raven? Everytime I see you, I feel that something's wrong with you...is it about me?" Van looked at him with hurt eyes. Raven shot up, seeing Van feeling hurt.  
  
"No, Van. It's not you. Not at all." Raven replied, shaking his head solemnly. Clutching his other arm, he looked back at the dipping sunset in the horizon. "It's not you...not at all..."  
  
Van only looked at the other boy, as if waiting for something to happen.  
  
And when Raven looked back, his pallid face was streaming with tears that Van all too hated to see. He never wanted to see Raven cry again the first time he did.  
  
Ever...  
  
"Van! I...I'm just afraid! I'm afraid what people might say about you! It would hurt me more when people will spite you and speak your name in disgust...it all wouldn't be justified..."Raven cried, burying his face onto Van's chest. He had finally said all that had given him pain and anguish for the last few days.  
  
Van hugged the boy back, ruffling Raven's hair affectionately. At least he knew what bothered Raven.  
  
"My Raven...I told you before...I don't care what other people might say...as long as I'm happy..."  
  
It was the sweetest words Raven heard from anyone.  
  
"My Raven..."  
  
Raven looked at those onyx eyes that assured him of security, warmth and love.  
  
And he was just as surprised as onyx turned to steel gray, when Van felt all consciousness left him, landing on the hard ground with a thud. Raven, calling out his name, was all that he had heard before passing out...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Raven carried Van back to the cave, laying him into the makeshift bed. Van was breathing hard and felt like he was burning up. The other boy hurriedly took a basin and scoured the area for water, returning back to wash Van.  
  
"Van...what's wrong? Tell me..." Raven kept clutching Van's steadily growing cold hands, trying to warm it up.  
  
No reply came, except the wheezing and panting of the other. Raven decided to let Van rest for a while and sleep. Cleaning up after him, Raven spied Van's memoirs in a corner, it's pages still open...  
  
The pages of the memoir were shifted noisily as Raven read its contents.  
  
"...I don't know what's wrong with me. But it all happened that day when I had returned from my rounds across the capital. I felt very dizzy and light headed, and everything passed out...  
  
When I woke up, Dr. D informed me I had a rare condition, it seems I had contracted the illness upon exposure to the signals of the Valley of the Rare Hertz...I was diagnosed not to break a series of medications Dr. D had ordered upon me. It was rare indeed that I was the only human affected by the strange phenomenon..."  
  
"...Raven must never know about this. I had enough worries to make him upset over something about me. I don't think I can survive more without him by my side. I truly love him..."  
  
Raven looked back at the sleeping boy as his mind was set on one thing that he must do.  
  
"Van, I'm sorry..." Raven stood up, planting a small kiss on Van's forehead. Tears fell from his eyes as it settled on Van's pallid skin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
And CUT!!!!  
  
Well guys, this is the last chapter for this fic! You just might be wondering what the hell is wrong with me...  
  
Well nothing is. It's hard to write you know, with schooling and all.  
  
But I plan to do a sequel if you guys want it. Or you can do a sequel for this (talk big, Byakko!)  
  
Sheesh, I was really planning to do another fic about them, this time AU. I really fell guilty for leaving this baby behind, but I cant seem to carry the burden of not finishing it anymore.  
  
So, in the end...if you plan to do a sequel, pls inform me first. I'm going to start on that Alternate Universe fic I was thinking about.  
  
And no, it isn't Zoids. It's Groove Adventure Rave, though I cant find any category for Rave at this moment.  
  
So...see you guys! Thanks for the reviews and darn it I like them a lot! I'll just update this section if I see it fit... 


	14. In the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, whether it is Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, or New Century. I just write fan fictions for it, which is only for entertainment and entertainment only…yadda…yadda…reviews are very much welcome…criticisms sorely accepted (so long, as they're constructive). And welcome back me! (Yay, go me!)

After a year of debating with myself whether I should update this or not…grumbles I finally decided to do so. I remembered saying that Chapter 12 would be the last chapter…weeeellll, people make mistakes don't they:p

Of course, I really can't go on updating and updating this fic anyway, I just felt guilty as this was my first fanfic and I felt it would go to waste.

As of now, I have no idea where to get Zoid resources, so unconventional character translations might occur and such…please, just bear with it. TT

Chapter 13: Making Tough Decisions

"Oww…talk about a serious hangover…" Irvine ruefully rubbed the back of his head, and noticed Thomas sprawled just a few feet from him.

"Thomas! Gods, are you alright Thomas! Answer me!" Irvine shook the blonde forcefully, to which the other clutched at his head like it was falling off.

"I'm okay, Irvine…just a bit doozy…" Thomas let out a small whisper as Irvine hugged him tight, and hard.

"Hey, knock the tough guy act, Irvine!" Thomas laughed, playfully pushing Irvine away. The other, on his part, fell over and rubbed his elbow.

"Aww, that hurt Thomas! I might as well leave then. I don't think you want me around anyhow…" Irvine pretended to walk away, but not before Thomas stood up and clutched at the other's waist.

A sliding of the door on the corridor somehow took both of their attention, and the two disengaged as they cautiously walked the corridor, nearing the room where the door seemed to open.

"Huh? Isn't this Van's room?" Irvine whispered to Thomas, to which the other nodded his assent. By and by, a voice called out from inside.

"It's open if you want to come inside…just be quiet…"

Had Thomas not looked at Irvine weirdly, Irvine wouldn't have also believed that he heard the same voice Thomas thought he was hearing. Both opened the door to find Raven, arms crossed, and sitting in a chair beside Van, who rested in his bed.

"Alright, what the hell do you want…" Irvine was about to make a grab for Raven until his eyes caught sight of Van. He was panting harshly and sweat was steadily flecking his face.

Raven took hold of the washcloth nearby and gently patted Van dry. He didn't care if people would see him this way…numerous years spent building up a reputation that made children cry. He softened at the name "Van" and the lion turned sheep when he would catch sight of his Van.

"Van…I won't leave your side…" Raven whispered gently, the fierceness in his eyes disappearing.

A soft huffing…

"Raven…I'm glad…you're ok…I guess you…know what's happening to me now, huh?" Van weakly peeked at the other boy.

"Shush…don't speak too much…" Raven placed a finger gently on the other boy's lips.

"Please…call Doctor D…he'd have something to say about my condition…" Van prodded him, to which the other complied.

Raven, accompanied by Thomas and Irvine, proceeded to find Dr. D, and had indeed found the old man in the office by the hangar.

"Hey, old man. Wake up…" Raven roughly shook the doctor, who was still sleeping soundly in the couch. Of course, the doctor promptly fell off the bed when he spied Raven hovering above him.

"Ack! What the…what are you doing here!" Doctor D brought his blanket higher as he viewed Raven with mild distaste.

"Listen here. Van sent me for you. If you won't come with me, I'll have to drag you by force." Raven clutched at Doctor D's neck.

"Van…Van…oh my…no, I'd have totally forgotten!" Doctor D's eyes widened considerably as he to rummaged beneath his desk and took hold of a vaccine case, running out of the door.

"Tell me, which way is Van now?" Doctor D questioned to the boys behind him as all of them were running noisily in the hallway.

"In his room. But why are you hurrying?" Raven cocked his eyebrow at the otherwise distraught doctor that kept considerably mumbling incoherent things.

"Van?"

Raven called out from the doorway at the boy sleeping in the bed.

"Van…wake up…"

There was no answer from him.

"Van…please wake up…the doctor's already…"

The afternoon sun slid a ray of light into the room.

"…here."

A lone tear slid from the corner of Van's eyes, yet Raven made no acknowledgement of the mourning.

"No…this cannot be happening…"

"This is unreal. How is it possible?" Doctor D sadly shook his head as he failed to register even just a failing pulse from the otherwise slowly growing cold hands.

"Van has…the entire Flyheight clan has been passing a rare syndrome within each male that has been born. Somehow, I've been isolating a rare antibody for his consumption ever since he had been exposed to the Valley of Rare Hertz. It was working quite well although Van had to take it in a daily basis."

Raven was half-listening, half-crying. He had never mourned for anyone, less for himself. However, he was…crying…crying for Van.

"It IS a miracle he was able to survive long enough, without the aid of medications. And as far as I had remembered, he was well even traversing with you in the valley itself."

Raven still kept whispering coarse thoughts.

"How could you, Van Flyheight…you never told me of this…how low can you go? You'd leave me here after all the things that I went through to be together with you…" Raven was starting to slowly harden his cocoon of feelings. He slowly set his mind to do one thing.

"Doctor…I trust you'd give Van the proper burial he deserves…not as the outlaw you had seen him…but as the hero he truly is…" Raven walked out of the room, his steps hard and passive, his thoughts void of emotion.

And Raven was seen no more…

A few days later...

"…And after numerous investigations, reports have concluded that the wreckage found deep in the Red River Pass is none other than the infamous Genobreaker.

The military has recovered a body within the wreckage believed to be none other than the mercenary Raven, although reports will still have to say over how the Genobreaker had finally met its demise in the wilderness. People though can be assured that the days of this madman are finally over…

…In other news, the nation still mourns over the passing of Van Flyheight, who is now at peace after a few days of combating a rare disease. Many have marked him as a rebel, others as a scoundrel, but to the people of both the Empire and the Republicans, he was the nation's hero. The Guardian Force will hold a ceremony in his honor and both the Emperor and President of both nations will give special honors to Van Flyheight. May he rest in peace…"

Outside the wreckage site…

A piece of paper errantly flew in the wind, catching the attention of one of the excavators of the Genobreaker.

"My…what could this be?" The man read the contents of the innocent-looking paper.

"_I had learned to love…and somehow it was a conflagration of emotions I was too immature to handle… It had given me joy and happiness, so sweet like the honey of summer fields, and left me with loneliness as bittersweet as the bitterest of herbs in autumn._

_I had learned to shield myself from emotions I believed to have been the handiwork of the devil himself, but I had allowed entry to one that had assumingly been created and from God. Why?_

_I never longed for human affection…never longed for companionship of sorts…I just wanted to be left alone and let the others feel the pain and torture I had received even when I was still a child…_

_Because I believed that retribution to those who could not defend themselves would be the most wonderful thing in life I could indulge myself with…_

_And you came…_

_And you gave light to my otherwise dark world…_

_And you gave sight to my eyes so sorely blinded by hatred and agony…_

_I resisted at first…fought back the new sensation that threatened to overwhelm me and manipulate me again._

_I never wanted to be manipulated by anyone ever again…_

_But this was different…_

_You shared yourself to me…_

_And I did try sharing myself to you, fearing that you might find me wanting…_

_Yet you never did…and accepted me as the way I am…_

_Me…_

_I was dirty, and uncouth…I was a rascal and a murderer in the eyes of everyone._

_But no…you insisted something others believed…_

_You saw me as clean and dignified…as a man who needed love more than anybody else…_

_You were right…and I was wrong…_

_I do needed love…I needed it badly…and it came from only one person I had thought of as my enemy…_

_I did not wish to part from you…my own._

_I wanted to join you wherever you would go._

_Hell I will break free from it's clutches if I would find you in heaven. I would not let even the barriers of nothingness let us separate once more…_

_For I was separated from you far too many times now…and the pain of being so would be more painful than even eternal death…"_

_I'll meet you once again… Van…"_

And Thomas took the piece of paper with him.

And with him, he gave it to Irvine.

And Irvine read it, and so all other people who knew what Van and Raven had between them.

And finally, they laid the piece of paper at Van's grave.

Beside it, the grave of Raven whom they secretly buried in their as well.

It was the best they could have done for both of them, though one was theirs and the other their enemy.

The clouds covered the skies underneath the cemetery, in a long shade of darkness and strands of light.

-End-

Oh my, I just killed the main characters. :p

Err…love me or hate me for it. I finally accomplished one thing I was never able to do in all of my fics.

I finished one!

The reason why I had them killed?

Well…I'm just a little sadistic bastard. :p


End file.
